Por uno más
by Revitaa Locatis-Potter
Summary: ."ANUNCIO: se buscan ideas para personajes" Algo nuevo. Para una nueva historia hacen falta personajes. ¿Será capaz una humilde autora de encontrar lo que busca? 5º cap: Casting de Original. Sin spoliers.
1. Prólogo y Sirius Black

¡Hola a quien esté por ahí! Hace bastante tiempo que tenía este _intento de historia _y bueno, por de la salida de "Las reliquias de la muerte" he decidido que como motivo no está mal para animarme finalmente publicarlo. NO HAY NINGÚN SPOLIER.

Yo aconsejo: vedlo con humor, y quizá hasta consiga haceros pasar un rato interesante. Y si reflexionáis sobre algo de lo que aparece, mejor que mejor.

Yo aviso: ninguno de los personajes (excepto la autora, que es un personaje colectivo que no se identifica con nadie, ni conmigo ni con nadie, repito) me pertenece, todos son propiedad de nuestra JK Rowling, que hoy 21 de febrero nos brinda el último capítulo de su propia historia en español. Si ella nos dedica ese último capítulo de la serie, yo le dedico esto, dándole todas las gracias que puedo, por habérnoslo otorgado.

Sin más, se abre el telón:

POR UNO MÁS

El eterno objetivo

Estoy pensando en una buena idea que me pueda venir ahora a la cabeza. Después de mi último fic, es hora de empezar con algo nuevo. Lo primero debe ser marcarme un objetivo¿qué voy a buscar en éste?

Quiero crear algo nuevo que nunca se le haya ocurrido a nadie, que me sienta a gusto con lo que hago y me ayude a mejorar. Es fácil decirlo. Ojalá tuviera más experiencia porque así sería capaz de crear historias fascinantes. Siempre tienen éxito y muchos reviews. Reviews… creo firmemente que mi último fic merecía más de los que ha tenido, además de todo el esfuerzo que le he echado. Ya está: voy a buscar hacerme más conocida como autora y de este modo nunca me faltará gente que me lea. Para eso tendré que darle al pueblo lo que quiere, ya lo decía no sé qué romano: pan y circo.

Oh, ya lo veo, ya sé cómo son los fics que tienen tantos reviews, pero tengo que decidir el género del que lo haré, porque hay muchos donde elegir. Veamos¿qué tira más? El sexo, está demostrado. Pero no soy capaz, qué vergüenza. ¿Qué podría poner? No voy a inventarme nada porque eso resultaría más que patético, vamos a dejarlo. Posibilidades como el incesto me parecen morbosidad de balde y unos rollos psicológicos flipantes que habría que pagar a los personajes, cosa que no estoy dispuesta a cubrir. Otra cosa… ¡el slash!. ¡Menuda tirada tiene eso! Quizá demasiada, el Remus/Sirius es de lo más sobado que hay. Quiero gustos estándar, creo que no pasaré por ahí, a no todo el mundo le gusta y yo quiero popularidad en este mundillo, más de la que ofrece un slash. Por lo que el M-preg, el hombre embarazado (parece el título de un gran thriller), queda descartado. Qué pena, porque así podría haber llamado la atención como una de las pocas autoras que decidió darle razón a esa idea, a mí habrá cosas que me falten, pero imaginación sobra. Podría haberle puesto a Sirius un hermafroditismo tardío por la degeneración sanguínea de su familia, o algo como eso. Tan mal pensado no está, para lo que puede asaltar a uno por ahí.

Bueno, entonces dejemos de lado el tema del sexo. El segundo tema más tratado es el del amor. ¡Oh, qué tierno! Es raro que estos dos términos sean de toda la vida los más requeridos, hay que ver cómo son los hombres y mujeres; toda la existencia con lo mismo en la cabeza. A mí siempre me ha perdido el Winky/Nick Casi Decapitado, pero se aleja bastante de los veinte reviews por capítulo que busco. Quiero veinte, después de tanto pensar no voy a pedir menos. ¿Qué tal estaría el típico James/Lily? Son tan monos… Um, casi sí, porque el siguiente tema se extendería por el humor…sí, claro…. bueno, pongamos _"humor"_; y después el drama y la tragedia pero eso ya me pide tramas más complicadas no establecidas.

Me quedo con el James/Lily. ¡Ay, qué ilusión! No, en serio, estos dos personajes ofrecen una amplia gama de posibilidades… ah, cierto, tengo que apretarme en las tramas de siempre. Tengo que ir a colocar cuanto antes un anuncio para buscar a los personajes adecuados; espero que con la demanda no estén todos cogidos porque como tenga que inventármelos yo no van a salir como los quiere el público, al que me debo incondicionalmente.

Necesito a Remus, a James, a Sirius, a ¿Peter? Vale, a alguien habrá que mangonear; a Lily, a Snape, a Dumbledore… jo, la tira. ¡Y necesito varios originales! Eso será más difícil. ¡Aunque imaginación me sobre, como tenga que echar mano de ella, apañados vamos!

* * *

ANUNCIO: 

BUSCO DIFERENTES IDEAS PARA PERSONAJES.

GRAN OPORTUNIDAD. TODO TIPO DE CARACTERES.

Nota: REALIZAR EL PAPEL DESDE EL PRIMER MOMENTO DE LA PRUEBA,

SE PIDE BUENA PRESENCIA

Casting de Sirius Black

-Que pase el primero.- dice la futura autora asomándose a una puerta en los… ¿dónde? El lugar es lo de menos y siempre será del mismo estilo. Imaginemos paredes blancas y un largo pasillo iluminado, sillas de plástico a lo largo, etc. Hay a ojo unos quince aspirantes. Algunos sostienen un espejo en el que ensayan, otros se pasan el peine entre ellos por cabelleras de diferentes longitudes y uno en particular se abrillanta los dientes con vaselina. Un Sirius de entre ellos se prepara para ser el primero en comenzar la entrevista, y decide entrar con ímpetu en la habitación para dar imagen de que todo le da igual y no tiene educación, lo que siempre causa mucha atracción entre las féminas.

-He practicado a fondo el papel y puedo montármelo aquí mismo contigo.- chilla cuando entra. Tiene el pelo largo y la piel parece terciopelo. Los ojos son dos nubes llenas de fuego y energía.

-hum, bien¿algo más?- pregunta la chica tranquilizada, sentada delante de una pequeña mesa de color blanco. Sostiene una carpeta de color marrón, y toma apunte de los dicho por Sirius. En la sala no hay nada más aparte de otra silla, una ventana y un perchero.

-Mira.- se descamisa sacándose de cuajo todos los botones al estirar un poco los músculos.- Llevo camisas ajustadas que marcan estas tabletas lampiñas, no me las quito nunca. Soy facilón pero me hago el duro, no tengo moral y no discrimino a ninguna mujer por su aspecto porque todas me valen.

-¿Se te están haciendo los ojos chirivitas conmigo?- pregunta ella, preocupada porque están a dos milímetros de salirse de sus cuencas.

-¿Qué quieres? Llevo media hora haciendo cola sin… ¡que yo tengo necesidades!. ¡Casi me lanzo tras los del casting de Remus Lupin, hay unos cuantos que me vuelven loco!

-Encima, entiende…- apunta en su cuaderno.

-¡No!. ¡Sólo me ofrezco para más papeles!- Sirius empieza a desesperarse, se revuelve el pelo como loco, pero eso sólo lo vuelve aún más atractivo.- ¡Ya digo que valgo para todo! Hago un número con un piano que…- se pasa la mano por el pelo con fiereza. Suda y pese a todo, está guapísimo.

-¡FUERA!!- sin pensarlo más, sale disparado hacia el pasillo del casting de personajes originales. La chica se asoma al pasillo de nuevo y aún no lo puede creer.-Dios mío¿y ése es Sirius Black? Bueno… ¡ya lo digo, no quiero salidos en mi ficción!. ¡El siguiente!

Se marchan otros cuatro muchachos decepcionados, que físicamente no tenían nada que envidiar al primero. Entonces aparece un chico completamente despampanante: altísimo, con el pelo más sedoso que duele mirarlo como al Sol, unos ojos grises como la niebla de Londres y una sonrisa que por fuerza tiene que dejar procesiones de caracoles allá por dónde vaya.

-¿Por qué deseas este papel?

-Porque creo ser el perfecto Sirius que todas buscan.- responde alzando las cejas seductor. Ella toma notas constantemente, mientras Sirius va poniendo fisonomías variadas que él mismo va llamando "mirada de hoy-dormiré-solo-si-no-haces-algo"; "mirada de os-hago-de-todo-si-luego-no-lloráis-cuando-os-abandone", "te-presto-mi-lechuza-para-que-digas-a-tu-madre-que-no-volverás-a-casa-esta-noche" y sucesivas. Frena y añade:- Y he aquí mis credenciales. ¡Engorgio!

Un pequeño rollo de pergamino que ha sacado de la túnica comienza a crecer hasta lo menos hacerse de treinta centímetros de grueso.

-¿De quién se supone que son?

-¿Cómo que de quién? Pues de todas las chicas que han estado entre mis hercúleos brazos… ¿te añado?

-No, no, déjalo… -se acerca, estira el pergamino (que llega hasta el casting de las personajes rubias, y eso que está bien alejado de allí para que no haya problemas pasionales) y observa el número uno. Tose sorprendida para coger aire:

-Aquí pone que la primera fue hace doce años.

-Tengo que mantener mi leyenda viva.- explica Sirius como si tal cosa.- Jamás habría podido ejercer mi papel de experimentado semental comenzando más tarde¿no? Ni hacer tan larga la lista como la tengo. Compréndelo, es imposible. Se supone que me he refocilado con todas las chicas de Hogwarts menos con Evans y sus amigas, que se me resisten inexplicablemente.

-De acuerdo… tampoco vamos a poner en entredicho lo que los demás hagan con tu indudable atractivo a estas elevadas alturas.- Sirius lo agradece con una límpida sonrisa.- Pero lo siento, estas credenciales no tienen valor para este proyecto de fic. No creo que tengas que…

-¿Que no?- se sorprende Sirius reposado y con los ojos grises muy abiertos.- Vaya, yo sé hacer poco más… pero tendré novia al menos¿no?

La entrevistadora parece incómoda, y no sabe a dónde mirar, así que se detiene a pensar en los perfectos pies de Sirius, y aunque no los puede ver porque antes están los zapatos perfectos, sabe que sus pies son perfectos como todo lo perfecto que es él.

-Decir que no a alguien tan guapo duele en el alma, pero… aún no lo tengo todo planeado. Pero me encantaría tenerte en el fic, eres un encanto.

-Ahm...- enrolla el pergamino con su varita y lo empequeñece.- No, lo lamento… me han hecho sólo para eso, no aguanto otra cosa mucho tiempo. Gracias por tu tiempo, pero adiós.

Con lástima, la chica se despide de Sirius y pasa el siguiente.

El pelo es largo, en una coleta; un pendiente adorna la oreja derecha y lleva puestas con el uniforme unas zapatillas de deporte con amortiguadores y colores chillones.

-¿Y ese vestuario?. ¿Te suena estar en un internado y que tu familia sea una de las más tradicionalmente arcaicas?- pregunta ella señalándolo con la pluma con sorpresa.

-¿Es que tiene que ver? Venga, soy un tío que está excepcionalmente bueno. Esas cosas se me perdonan en todo lugar. De hecho hasta que se hagan estas zapatillas quedan diez años¿pero acaso crees que por eso dejaré de llevarlas? Soy un adelantado a mi tiempo, como Julio Verne.

-Eh… pase por esta vez.- anota.- Comencemos. Lo de ser animago¿qué tal?

-Una vez al mes y sólo por Remus, por favor, luego me deja hecho un asco. Canuto es muy adorable y puedo garantizarte que con un muy magnífico pedigrí. Pero de arrastrarme por el suelo, lo justo.

-De acuerdo.- la chica se levanta y lo observa dando rodeos a su alrededor. El chico parece servir pero de repente se fija mejor…- ¿Eso que brilla en tu pelo es gomina?

-Por supuesto. James se empeñó en el Halloween de tercer curso y ya es imprescindible. Eso sí, siempre _Llongueras_ puro.

-Aparte del hecho de que como mago no deberías saber lo que es la gomina…. –la autora hace un esfuerzo sobrehumano y dice con voz medrosa.- ¿Litros?

-Dos, hoy decidí no abusar para darme un toque diferente, cómo se dice, _"casual look"._ Sé que te impresiono, me suele pasar.

-Sirius¿eres _gay_?

-¡Ya estamos!. ¡Sólo porque soy kilo-metrosexual ya tengo que ser marica!

-Es que así no sales normal… podrías cuidarte un poco simplemente o ser ubersexual.

-¿Por quién me tomas? No pienso participar en una serie de capítulos que quiera cambiar mi forma de ser sexy… ¡YO SOY INMORTAL¿Entiendes?. ¡Hasta tengo dieciocho clubes de fans en Hogwarts y aún muchos más fuera de él que a una palabra mía irán a por tu cabeza!. ¡Y la clavarán en una pica!

-Uih, qué mala uva… anda, fuera.- sonríe la chica abriendo la puerta amablemente.- Si es que además ese pendiente en la derecha no engaña a nadie…

-¡"ESO" es en la izquierda!. ¡IZQUIERDA, que bien me informé!. ¡No me echas tú, antes de eso me voy yo!. ¡Y que sepas que en tres pasos ya habré encontrado una historia en la que participar! Los Sirius como yo estamos muy demandados¡ah!

-Qué pena de tinta…- susurra la entrevistadora compasiva cuando él se ha ido.-A ver¡aligeremos un poco, el siguiente!

Éste entra mirándose las uñas altanero. Es atractivo en el andar y su pelo, una corta melena. Alto y con un flequillo más largo y elegante. Tiene unos enormes pectorales. Parece servir.

-¿Sí?

-¿Sí, qué?- pregunta la futura autora.

-Ah¡perdón! Creí que ya me habías dado el papel. Soy tu chico: educado, limpio, respeto a las mujeres, a las que te aseguro que adoro; y soy el rey de las bromas oficial de Hogwarts en cuatro años seguidos. Aunque también soy rey oficial de todo en general.

-Ya…- hace una pausa incrédula.- Defínete brevemente.

-Vamos a ver…- Sirius se lo piensa un poco.- Pues simplemente diré que soy al físico lo que Albert Einstein a la física. ¿Lo coges?

-Qué engreído.- suelta la entrevistadora, un poco cansada de todos los Sirius que ha encontrado.

-Prefiero que digan que soy egocéntrico, ya me he acostumbrado a esa palabra.- responde sonriendo.- Pero gracias igualmente.

-Y qué arrogante, por Dios…

-Ah, ah.- niega Sirius canturreando, como que es el que más entiende.- Eso es lo que es James. A ver¿nunca has escrito una de nuestras historias? Yo soy el egocéntrico, James es el arrogante, Remus es el adorable lobito, y de las veces que sale Peter o bien es la asquerosa rata traidora (ART), o bien el panoli que siempre nos acompaña.

-Tomo nota.- escribe ella atenta pero un poco aburrida. Da paso a otra pregunta.- Vamos a pensar, por ejemplo, que hay una chica que te manda un mensajito en una clase. ¿Cómo reaccionas?

-Pues lo suyo es que la nota se pierda y acabe en manos de Snape, que evidentemente querrá hablar para salir con MI chica. Entonces yo la defenderé cuando él la vaya a agredir porque lo rechaza, porque obviamente la nota no era para él. Empezaremos a ser amigos; me haré el tonto, porque ella sigue colada por mí pero no me dirá nada porque yo no sé que esa nota era para mí; y aunque sea muy obvio todo lo que sienta por mí, tendré que esperar hasta Navidad, San Valentín o fin de curso, es la norma. Mientras, le contará todos sus problemas a Lily Evans y ella le cogerá aprecio a James por todo lo que yo le contaré a MI chica de él; pero también se hará la tonta. Entonces un día…

-Sirius, calla, me estás mareando. ¿Qué es lo que me estás contando?

-Pues cómo reaccionaría¿no es eso?

-Aquí la historia la escribo yo.- aclara seriamente.- Te estoy preguntando qué harías si la nota te llega a ti directamente.

-¿Directamente?- arruga el ceño extrañado.- Eso nunca pasa. ¿Qué quieres, que te dure cinco capítulos?

-Si son suficientes, sí.

-Se ve que eres nueva. Ya te daré algunos consejillos.- replica con aire de superioridad.- He participado en montones de éstas.

-He dicho que es mi historia. ¿Por qué tu chica tendría que contarle a Lily todos sus problemas contigo?

-Pero mira que estás verde… Yo siempre acabo con una amiga de Evans, novata.

-Ahí me has tocado pero bien las narices. Te dejo fuera.

Sirius se levanta, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, todo tranquilo.

-Como quieras, pero no creo que te lean si lo haces tan a tu manera.

-¡Es que me da lo mismo!. ¡Lo que yo quiero es hacerlo como yo quiera!. ¡Sabelotodo!

Se oye un resoplido seguido de una carcajada, mientras sale por la puerta y se da una última vuelta muy elegante:

-Te equivocas de generación. Eres más rara que Quejicus. Así no llegarás a ninguna parte. Verás como algún día me llamas para que te ayude a tener más popularidad. Soy la persona indicada para enseñarte.

La chica da un soberano portazo, se lleva las manos a la cara y solloza.

-Cielos¿pero tan difícil es?

Se sale al pasillo con los Sirius que quedan. Va abrazándolos uno por uno mientras chilla:

-¡Cuánto lo siento por vosotros!. ¡En serio, no está nada bien eso que os hacen!

-¿De qué habla?- pregunta un Sirius a otro preocupado.

-Creo que está desencantada ahora que nos ha conocido.

-Ahh…- se acerca y se deja estrujar por la autora, comprensivo.- No te lamentes tanto, no es para ponerse así. Seguro que encontrarás a tu Sirius ideal.

-¡No, sí es para tanto!. ¡Yo nunca he visto a Sirius haciendo nada así!. ¡Sólo pido un poco de justicia!

-Sí, mujer, como todos. Venga, alégrate un poco.

-Aquí nadie puede poner justicia, todo el mundo lo hace como quiere.- explica el primer Sirius.

-Me ha dicho uno ahí dentro que si lo haces como quieres nadie te hace caso.

-Es verdad, pero todo el mundo lo hace igual y parece que lo que sea diferente da miedo o algo… yo tampoco lo acabo de entender muy bien.

-Espera… ¿tú qué has dicho antes?- señala la autora quitándose las últimas lágrimas.

-Que todo el mundo hace lo que quiere.

-Justicia…- poco a poco, ella va recuperándose mientras se le cambia la cara.- ¡Eureka, lo encontré!

Comienza a reírse como una histérica y los Sirius se miran entre sí sintiendo no poder desconocerla para burlarse a gusto de lo que parece. Y lo harían porque son Sirius y no lo hacen precisamente porque ya le han cogido aprecio a esa chica que parece tener una buena idea en mente. Rápidamente notan grandes deseos de conocer la razón de ese eureka y forman corrillo.

-No, aún es pronto…- masculla retorciéndose las manos maquiavélica.- Pero he echado al último Sirius, así que como debe ser… ¡que pase el siguiente!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bueno, pues aquí está el primer final. Tengo varios capítulos más escritos, pero dejaré pasar algunos días antes de subirlo.

Quizá cambie este final, porque creo que no cuadrará con el resto.

Gracias por haberlo leído, espero que haya gustado la idea y la presentación, y gracias en todo caso por el review.

... Porque lo dejaréis, ¿no?

RL-P

21 de Febrero


	2. Lily Evans

¡Hola a todo el que esté, para que el que no, no hay nada! Aquí la segunda parte de este proyecto de fic. A ver qué tal os cae, os veo abajo, guapos:

2. Casting de Lily Evans

Nuestra ya familiar autora, animada tras haber conseguido a su Sirius ideal, decide adoptar seguidamente a un personaje femenino, verbigracia Lily Evans. En realidad, la plaga del machismo y chulería imperantes en los diversos Black son para que una se replantee verdaderamente el contar con ellos en el reparto. Pero todo sea por ofrecer algo de calidad al público. Pobre de la que no encuentra un Sirius sin tantas tonterías encima como son las del resto.

Aparece la primera candidata. Lily es guapa, hermosa, con formas bien delineadas. Parece extrañamente feliz.

-Buenos días, Lily. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estás tan aparentemente contenta?

-Buenos días, claro que sí.- responde amable y risueña.- Estoy contenta porque de nuevo se esté escribiendo algo sobre Potter/yo, para poder participar.

-¿En serio?- se ilusiona la autora.- Cuéntame un poco más sobre eso.

-Sí, yo me explico: no puedo perder ocasión, estoy hablando de algunas decenas de experiencia, para poder gritar lo mucho que odio a Potter. ¿Puedo?. ¡Por favor!- y lo dice en un tono tan desesperado que la autora da paso con un gesto.- ¡TE ODIO, POTTER!. ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO INDESEABLE!. ¡NO TE PUEDO NI VER AL ÓLEO!- recobrando al aire, muy emocionada, alcanza a decir entrecortadamente.- De verdad, gracias por esta oportunidad. Lo hago bien¿cierto?

-De miedo.- responde la autora con segundas.- ¿James es un pervertido?. ¿Qué te ha hecho?

-Pues no sé… quererme. A todos los que me quieren los llamo pervertidos, menos al único amigo chico que tengo. Como sólo va con nosotras para mí que es _gay_.

-Hombre, eso le da un toque moderno al fic.- anota.- La cosa es que tengo una preguntita: si odias a James¿no te importa participar aun sabiendo que acabarás saliendo con él?

-Por supuesto lo tengo pensado. Del amor al odio, un paso. No tengo problema en hacerlo las veces que sean precisas. Puedo odiarlo y al segundo dar mi vida por él.- explica concretamente.

-Pero¿no lo quieres aunque sea un poquito?. ¿De verdad que lo odias?- repite la autora con decepción.

-A más no poder.- insiste con énfasis.- Hasta hice una insignia¿quieres verla? Es que he repartido algunas ahí fuera para otras como yo. Te la puedes quedar.

La chica mira la insignia, una vez la coge. Lo primero que pone en ella es "Potter me tiene harta…" y al moverla puede leerse "…pero está como un queso".

-Ah, es muy bonita…

-Recoge en pocas palabras mis principios en torno a Potter.

-Eso está muy bien… ¿A qué dedicas tu tiempo libre, Lily?

-Bueno, aparte de ser una prefecta perfecta y querida por todos los profesores, mi agenda está ocupada por muy diversas actividades: los lunes y jueves hago alpinismo en la torre de Astronomía, hay dieciséis banderas mías en la punta; los domingos, martes y festivos, yoga o ikebana, según tenga el día; los miércoles y sábados papiroflexia y reflexoterapia podal, que es muy sexy para cuando quedo con chicos normalillos a los que nadie hace caso menos yo, para que Potter se compare con ellos y sufra; y los viernes hago cuatro horas de motociclismo en rallies muggles. Dumbledore me da un permiso especial para salir y ya sé aparecerme en Dakar. El tiempo que me sobra lo empleo en sacar en todo diez en mis notas y buscar a Snape para salvarlo de Potter.

-¿Y tienes vida social?

-¡Oh, no!. ¡Eso es para populares! Con todas mis actividades complementarias para el currículo, tengo suerte de que mis amigas se acuerden de mi cara. Se acuerda Potter, y porque está enamorado de mí.

-Verás, es que yo busco una chica más… mmm… digamos, menos activa. – se explica con dificultad la autora.- Alguien menos preparado para el mundo¿entiendes? Quiero decir, tú estás sobre-desarrollada, yo quiero alguien más mediocre. Por eso creo que el papel te vendría pequeño, fíjate…

-¿Sí? En fin… si es tu opinión… Espera un segundito.- se da la vuelta, y del escote, abierto de par en par, saca un teléfono móvil, en el que marca un número.- ¿_The Queen of Winds and Seas Black-Potter de Malfoy Sanchez_? Hola, soy Lily, hemos hablado antes. Sí, sí, acepto el papel. Con todo lo que dijimos, siempre quise curar la licantropía de Remus… Sí, enseguida nos vemos¡_Chao_!- se vuelve a la autora, que está poco más que a cuadros.- ¿Te arrepientes? Lo siento, ya estoy cogida.

-¿Cómo has dicho que te llamas?- inquiere ésta anonada. Es casi imposible de reconocer.

-Mi nombre es Lilianne Odette Samantha Monique Isabel Akiko Evans. Adiós, un gusto conocerte.

Se estrecha la mano y se va tan pancha. La autora cae de rodillas al suelo y junta sus manos y mira hacia el cielo:

-Gracias, gracias, gracias…

La siguiente Lily hace aparición precedida por muchos silbidos de admiración física.

-¿De dónde…? Me aseguré de que en este sector sólo hubiera mujeres.- se sorprende la chica.- Da menos problemas.

-Eso es lo de menos.- dice con una sonrisa muy blanca y muy bonita. Como se pedía en el anuncio, Lily lleva puesto en uniforme, pero una vez sentada parece arremangarse la falda como quien no quiere la cosa. La autora decide no decir nada al respecto, al menos por el momento.

-Como comprenderás, tengo que pedirte sinceridad cuando te pregunte por James.

-Natural.- responde estirando la mano dejándola como muerta en un gesto repipi.- Potter y yo no nos llevamos bien, no te voy a engañar. Él no me puede ni ver y yo directamente lo eliminaría de la Tierra.

-Pero él te quiere aunque diga eso¿no?- apunta la otra en su cuaderno, convencida.

-Exactamente. Es paradójico, extravagante, grotesco, tonto, etc. Yo lo sé, pero el único que parece no enterarse es él. ¿Por qué será tan cabezón que no quiera admitir lo evidente?- se pregunta mohína, ñoña.

-De ahí pueden salir muchas cosas…- levanta la vista a Lily.- Pero quiero conocer tu opinión.

-¿Sobre Potter? No merece gastar tiempo, te lo aseguro. No lo aguanto.

-Algo si te gustará, aunque sea. Sería lo suyo.

-Nunca me oirás decir eso. No, no, no, no y no; antes me dejo matar. Mis condiciones de contrato son ésas. Únicamente me acercaré a él cuando sea el baile de Navidad, y si lleva la cara cubierta. En San Valentín no, porque se nota demasiado.

-¿Desde cuándo hay bailes en Hogwarts?

-¿Y desde cuándo en el reino donde vivía Cenicienta? Pero si tiene que surgir el amor, hay que buscar el ambiente adecuado a cualquier coste. Aunque Hogwarts no tenga presupuesto, me da igual, que lo ponga Dumbledore de su bolsillo. Si no hay baile, no quiero participar.

-Y luego dice que el cabezón es él… ¡ejem! Está bien, sigamos hablando… ¿Qué harás cuando el destino inevitable de esta historia te coloque entre sus brazos?

-Vomitaré. –responde lentamente.- Luego supongo que me haré a la idea. Potter también tiene sus puntos buenos, como esos músculos que no lo dejan dar tres pasos sin caerse, o esas nalgas prietas que no le caben en los pantalones…

-Bueno, bueno- interrumpe la autora.- como no todo gira alrededor de Potter, yo te quiero preguntar por…

-¿Cómo que no?. ¡Potter es el eje de mi vida!. ¡Aunque no venga a cuento, yo siempre estoy con él! Inexplicablemente siempre acabamos haciendo cosas juntos, incluso en castigos en mi intachable expediente, aunque nos estemos insultando y todo eso… ¡Él tiene que estar a mi lado!. ¡Si quieres cambiar eso, nunca me enamoraré de él!. ¡Y a ver en qué se basa esta historia entonces! Si no me enamoro, nunca podré sentir que traiciono mis principios y mi fama, nunca podré sentirme como un trofeo de oro con incrustaciones de esmeralda, nunca podrá existir un amor tan profundo que de golpe lo rebase todo y hasta repentinamente deje de aparecer haciendo deberes… ¡Nunca podrán pasarme esas cosas si Potter no gira a mi alrededor!- toma aire, ha ido aumentando el tono progresivamente.- Pero yo lo odio.

La autora comienza a reírse con ganas y le pide a Lily que será mejor que lo deje hasta un momento emocionalmente más estable. Sin saber a qué se refiere, Lily se dispone a abandonar la habitación confusa y muy enfadada.

-Ah, espera, toma esta chapa como recuerdo. ¿Y qué haces todo el rato con la falda?- pregunta la autora, riéndose aún.

-¡Subírmela!. ¿Vale?- replica con un deje de histerismo que va aumentando.- ¡Es demasiado larga!. ¡A mí hay que tenerme mucho miedo cuando me enfado!. ¡Y ahora estoy muy enfadada!

Varios silbidos vuelven a oírse. Son desesperados, de lobo.

-Pues tampoco te he hecho tanto para tanto enfado…- se excusa la autora sorprendida.- ¡Que se callen los Lupin o hago que su novia no acepte que son licántropos y las hago huir despavoridas!. ¡Y a los demás, ya me encargaré de que no _puedan_ tener hijos!

Cesa todo silbido. Lily se acerca a ella para susurrarle:

-Entre tú y yo… es que estoy preciosa cuando me enfado, a Potter le encanta, pues… es que me salen pecas por segundos.- recalca sonriente.

-Ah… Ahora entiendo muchas cosas. Suerte, Lily.

-¡Ahora yo, yo!- entra Lily alterada y contenta de que sea su turno. Tiene las mejillas encendidas y presenta una actitud decidida. Antes de sentarse, ofrece a la autora unas credenciales.- ¡Soy tu Lily!. ¡Ardo en ganas de comenzar con la escritura!

-Te veo bastante directa, eso me gusta. ¿Por qué te has presentado?

-Por mis amigas. Insistieron tanto y tanto, que me han hecho creer que te vengo como un anillo al dedo, como la varita a la mano del mago adecuado, como un baile de Navidad a un curso normal y anodino en Hogwarts, como… vale - se detiene ante una seña de la entrevistadora.- Confío mucho en ellas, así que no puede ser que me hayan mentido, tiene que ser verdad.

-Estáis muy unidas¿no? Está bien, háblame de James.

-Mis amigas y yo somos las mejores¿sabes? Hasta nos hicimos animagas, símbolo supremo de la amistad: K es un águila, A un cisne y yo soy una pantera.

-¿Una pantera?. ¿Ese sangriento y feroz animal que de un zarpazo puede romperte tres huesos y luego comérselos?

-Y sexy, la pantera es muy estilizada.- añade Lily sin que parezca importarle lo anterior.- Además tiene muchas otras connotaciones divertidas para los adolescentes hormonados. De todas formas, hace una semana que soy pantera. La que viene quizá prefiera ser un haski siberiano o un lince, que he oído que se extinguen y así quedo más exótica. No, mejor un tigre de bengala.

-¿K y A son tus amigas?

-Por supuesto.- contesta interrumpiendo su pensar.- Pero no querrás que diga sus nombres más largos, si es eso lo que quieres¿no? Hay que abreviar para evitar gastar saliva para cuando me encare con Potter.- se queda pensativa un instante.- Porque si hay algo que añadir es que no aguanto a los merodeadores, y a sus novias les tenemos una envi… tirria tremenda. Siempre van de súper-guays.

-Ajá.

-Pero no es sólo eso. Con un tres coma nueve periodo sobre cuatro de colegio lamiéndoles el trasero, con perdón, me enorgullezco de que K, A, y yo no somos de ésas, pasamos de ellos.

-¿Pasáis pero sois las Merodeadoras?- lee en la ficha que Lily le ha entregado al entrar.

-Sí¿qué pasa? Además nunca presumimos de ello, lo que me da muchos más puntos.

-Sí, ya los voy sumando… ¿Y nunca discutís por nada?

-Algo que mis amigas nunca se han podido explicar mi preciosa delgadez. Es de lo único de lo que discutimos. Porque claro, me hincho a comer, y esto –pasa un dedo por su cintura- es inexplicable para ellas. El truco me lo dio Dumbledore, es un hombre que me quiere mucho. Una vez hice una prueba de paternidad secreta, pero…- arruga la nariz.- dio negativo. En fin, que estoy perfectamente proporcionada, soy la delicia y el motivo de las duchas frías de Potter. Mira, el pecho me aumenta una talla por cada tres centímetros que mido, y por uno más en caderas, se me estrecha la cintura. Así que cuando me pongo ciega a mantecados¡en realidad adelgazo! Es que soy muy especial. Pero, si eliminas eso, somos la amistad en persona.

-De verdad que eso está muy bien. La amistad es uno de los pilares fundamentales de todo fic que se precie, puesto que también lo es entre los merodeadores. Pero –pone especial énfasis.- es que quiero que me hables de James.

-Que no. Yo sólo te hablo de A, K y yo.

-Pues entonces no sé qué haces aquí.

-¡Me convencieron ellas, te lo he dicho antes! No me escuchas, nunca podrás ser amiga mía. Tú siempre debes apoyarme incondicionalmente. ¿Por qué quieres que hable de Potter?

-¿Tal vez porque le acabarás queriendo, y teniendo un hijo con él?. ¿Porque quizás tus amigas se acabarán enamorando de ellos también y tú no serás menos porque coincidís en todo, todo y todo?- explota la autora.

Lily se acaba por espantar. Se queda totalmente blanca.

-Qué retorcida eres. ¡Sacrílega! Yo me largo de aquí.

-Adiós…- despide la autora alegremente pero con ironía con la mano.- Cómo estoy deseando acabar con esto…

Vuelve a asomarse al pasillo sin más dilación:

-¡Venga, una última Lily antes de la hora de comer!

Aparece la siguiente aspirante al papel. Es difícil reconocer que sea ella: viene con un jersey enorme y ancho hasta las rodillas y el cuello le llega por encima de la nariz. La falda está hasta más allá de los tobillos, no dejándola dar pasos grandes. La ropa es tan grande que cabría en ella otra persona con holgura.

-Pedí explícitamente que se viniera con uniforme.

-¡Y éste es mi uniforme!- explica con una voz ahogada dentro del jersey.- Lo que pasa es que lo compré así porque… bueno, porque tengo complejo de delgada, aunque en realidad es porque no quiero descubrir lo buena y fibrosa que estoy a los demás. ¿No ves que podrían cogerme envidia y los tíos me seguirían?- dice asustada, escondiendo más la cabeza.- Que mi primera vez debe ser con el hombre de mi vida para siempre jamás, después de todo.

-Por supuesto, pero aquí sólo estamos tú y yo¿no puedes ponerte tu talla?

-… Está bien, pero no se lo digas a nadie.- rezonga finalmente, a lo que la autora asiente confidencialmente.- No aguanto eso de ser popular.

Desprendiéndose de su antigua apariencia, Lily se convierte en una belleza total y absoluta: delgada, proporcionada y de miembros fibrosos como va dicho, con unas leves curvas de infarto, una carita fina, inocente pero espabilada y un pelo brillante.

La tercera peca por la izquierda en su pómulo derecho tiene una singular forma de cabeza de unicornio. Explica a la autora una larga historia que se resume en que esa marca de nacimiento la señala como la madre del que liberará a los magos y brujas de todo el mundo. Todo ello según una antiquísima profecía celta, que encontró en la biblioteca de Hogwarts porque Dumbledore la dejó extrañamente olvidada para siempre, de antes de los romanos que ella sola fue capaz de descifrar. Resumiendo, claro.

-Por eso prefiero ni acercarme a Potter, porque el padre de ese niño no puede ser él. Y además me da asco sólo pensarlo.

-Ah, vale… ya intentaré ver cómo salvaremos el problema.- echa una larga raya sobre el pergamino.- ¿Tiempo libre?

-Soy colocadora en sitios especializada de merodeadores. Yo te lo explico, no te preocupes. A todo lo que diga Potter, uno de sus amigos o una admiradora del club de fans…

-¿Club de fans?. ¿En Hogwarts?

-Sí, mujer¿en qué siglo vives?- se echa el pelo para atrás.- El que no es de un club a día de hoy no es nadie. Yo soy jefa del club "Odio a Potter", porque lo fundé yo misma, aunque sólo somos de él mis dos mejores amigas y yo, porque el resto del mundo gira a su alrededor, así que el club es casi de marginadas, pero nos encanta. Mañana tenemos un mitin para convencer a las masas de lo imbécil que es, esperamos gran público.

-Claro, claro…- otra raya en el papel.- ¿Y lo de colocar…?

-Ah, verás, tengo la especial habilidad de responder con gran maestría e ingeniosidad a absolutamente todo lo que se me diga. Es un don de nacimiento, me lo encontraron el mismo día que la peca.

-¿Algo más?

-Ah, que también defiendo a los pobres inocentes. Buah, eso me sube la adrenalina cantidad. Si Potter se mete con un pobre inocente en apuros (PIA), yo me meto aunque no me llamen y lo defiendo. Pero me gusta pasar desapercibida, como has visto por mi uniforme, nunca me llevo el mérito de haber salvado a nadie incluso aunque sea un PIA, no me gusta nada. Soy completamente anti-popular. Me pone de mala leche ver a esas tías tan sensacionales triunfando por ahí sin hacer nada, sólo por ser la cualquiera de turno de alguien. Yo salvo a todo lo que se mueve, pero soy humilde y no quiero ser popular por ello. Si acaso, sólo quiero serlo por odiar a Potter. Que se me reconozca eso me sube a las nubes.

Se hace un pequeño silencio. La autora piensa velozmente:

-¡Lily, mira, un PIA acaba de pasar por el pasillo!. ¡Creo que estaba huyendo de James!

-¿CÓMO?. ¡Pues se va a enterar!- sale sin casi mirar. Se oye un largo grito. Entra de nuevo y recoge su enorme ropa, que comienza a colocarse rápidamente.- ¡Es una lata esto de mantener la fama de rara! Llámame¿de acuerdo?

Lily sale. Mientras la autora recoge para irse a comer, repentinamente entra Sirius en la habitación, con una larga baba colgando con la que casi se resbala.

-¿Dónde está?. ¿Dónde está?

-¡Oh, no, Sirius!. ¿Qué haces aquí?- se lamenta la autora, que comienza a golpearse en la cabeza con la carpeta de la entrevista.- ¿Por qué me sale todo mal?

-Ya te dije que si lo hacías a tu manera te iba a salir así. Si me dices por dónde se ha ido esa Lily tan sumamente atractiva, te ayudaré.

-Sirius, - lo mira muy cansada.- si te callas, te invito a un sándwich para comer. No pediré que olvides tu lascivia natural, me parece mucho exigir para ti y quien te haya creado así.

-Vale, pero después me pasas la dirección de esa Lily.- y él la ayuda a recoger sin ofenderse demasiado, no puede evitar ser como le han hecho. La autora decide abrir una ventana porque según Sirius huele a "menta vendida en la orilla del Támesis, vainilla con canela ceilanesa y piña granizada con un toque de chocolate y una sombrilla de adorno", posiblemente de sus perfumes - Y el sándwich sin corteza¿eh? Y que no tenga mantequilla, que no puedo descuidar mi figura.

-Lo que tú quieras.

-Ésa es la frase que más me gusta que me diga una mujer¿sabes?

-No, pero me lo imaginaba.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¿Qué tal?. ¿Algo mejor, algo peor? Yo acepto cualquier cosa.

El fic no ha tenido ninguna gran recepción, pero no está lejos de lo que esperaba. A veces estos fics son más díficiles de entender, ya sea por la clase de humor o la falta de pericia del autor al hacerlo precisamente por esa clase de humor. Reconozco que no es fácil.

Gracias a Mircalla por su review y esa fidelidad. ¡Os espero, gente!

RL-P


	3. Remus Lupin

3. CASTING DE REMUS LUPIN

-Veamos, estoy buscando a un Remus Lupin que no esté zumbado, ni sea un Sirius disfrazado sexualmente hiperactivo. Y si aún tiene licantropía, mejor.

La autora acaba de leer una serie de condiciones mínimas a la concurrencia de candidatos. A pesar de estar a estas alturas curada de espanto, no puede evitar sorprenderse cuando abandonan la causa algo más de la tercera parte de ellos, algunos gritando improperios indignos de un auténtico Remus.

-¡Eh, que eso lo será vuestra madre, guapos!- les exclama, aunque ellos ya no la oyen siquiera. Pone los ojos en blanco.- De acuerdo, que me siga quien tenga el número uno.

-Yo, yo lo tengo.- La autora pasa adentro seguida del candidato. Tiene la piel tremendamente pálida y la cara ojerosa y chupada, está mucho más delgado que una persona normal. Tiembla ligeramente.

-¿Estás enfermo?

-No…- responde tímidamente, con una débil sonrisa. Tose de forma tiernamente patética.- Pero soy un licántropo, eso no es gozar de buena salud precisamente.

-Bueno, yo he tenido la delicadeza de organizar esto lo más cerca posible de una luna nueva, en realidad está creciente…

-Sí¿sabes? Eso no significa que me encuentre necesariamente bien.- vuelve a toser.- Luego me sentiré mucho mejor.

-¿Luego?. ¿Te falta algo?- pregunta la entrevistadora con preocupación, por si puede hacer alguna cosa por él.

-En realidad… no he desayunado porque Sirius me dijo…

-¿CÓMO?. ¡Qué estupidez! No lo puedo creer, con la de gente que pasa hambre…

-¿Tienes algo por ahí?- inquiere Remus con una pequeña ansiedad.- ¿Algo con… chocolate?- añade suavemente, como si la misma palabra pudiera llenar su supuesto estómago vacío.

-Pues no sé si, por aquí…- dejando la carpeta con las hojas sobre la mesa, empieza a mirar en el bolso.

-Te lo agradecería tantísimo…

Poniendo en _on_ las alarmas, la autora deja de revolver en el bolso. La voz de Remus ya no suena enferma, ni tiembla. Hasta se ha levantado ligeramente para mirar él también en el bolso.

-¡Tú no es que no hayas desayunado!. ¡Tú tienes síndrome de abstinencia!- exclama asustada con los ojos como platos, señalándolo con el dedo.

-¡Por favor, dame la chocolatina!. ¡La puedo oler desde aquí, ten compasión!- chilla Remus tirándose de rodillas, suplicando.

-Tienes el síndrome¿verdad?

-¡LO TENGO!. ¡Soy adictísimo, por favor! Los de catering ya no me dan nada porque otro de ahí fuera acabó con las existencias de dos semanas en tres días… ¡pero yo _necesito_ un poco más!

-Oh, por el amor del cielo… te la doy si prometes ir a la enfermería. La selección para Poppy Pomfrey está en el tercer pasillo a la izquierda según sales por la izquierda también. La lleva a cabo mi doble número cuatro, dile que vas de mi parte. Yo soy la autora genuina y _original_¿de acuerdo?

-Te prometo por la luna llena y la sagrada promesa de los merodeadores que iré. Chocolate… me alivia tanto, tanto… por favor…

-Está bien, toma. Pero ten cuidado cuando salgas.

-¡Eres maravillosa!. ¿Crees que podría trabajar contigo?

-… Ya te llamaré.- dice la autora, empujando suavemente a Remus por la espalda.

-Si no te he dado mi número.

-¡Eres mago, no tienes número!- le chilla mientras intenta sacar a Remus de la habitación, con éste resistiéndose.

-Pero tú has dicho…

-¡SIGUIENTE, POR FAVOR!. ¡CON ORDEN, QUE PASE EL SIGUIENTE!

No es que esta noble mujer tenga algún problema o trauma personal con los adictos a algo, pero ella piensa para sus adentros que realmente la _"chocolofilia"_ no es algo unido a Remus intrínsecamente. Que lleve chocolates en los bolsillos de forma habitual, tan raro no es. Si no se derritieran, lo haría mucha más gente aún. Pero en qué de casos es tan exagerado para ser algo tan corriente.

Es tan completamente diferente al anterior que a la autora casi le da un pasmo. Tiene el aspecto mejor que el de una manzana, lista para hincarle el diente con ensañamiento. Y además está cuadrado. Entra sonriendo ampliamente.

-Sólo es una pregunta rutinaria… ¿no tendrás un problema maniaco-psicótico con el chocolate?- inquiere la chica tapándose con la carpeta ligeramente.

-¿Yo? Hombre, me gusta como a todo el mundo, está rico… me da energías cuando pasa la luna llena.

-Ah, entonces bien.- apunta en sus hojas más tranquila. Tanto se tranquiliza, que decide seguir el chiste.- Aunque no creo que tú necesites muchas energías¿verdad? Te veo fuerte.

-Por algo soy un excelente cazador en quidditch.- sonríe Remus señalándose el bíceps.- El deporte me pone unos músculos que no se los cree nadie.

-Pues sabes, hay gente que con todo se los cree.- devuelve la sonrisa. Qué Remus más majo.- Venga, en serio, que soy la autora, conozco todos los secretillos que los lectores nunca sabrán… tú te matas haciendo pesas¿verdad?

-Tengo un monitor de _fitness_ que pago a medias con Sirius. Levanto un montón de kilos, porque además estudio tanto que es importante poder transportar gran cantidad de libros, me salen musculitos en los brazos.- se los señala inocentemente.- Cuando me di cuenta, me quedé impresionado, así que lo seguí haciendo. Lo que pasa es que, claro, cuando me preguntan siempre digo que es por el quidditch. Es como el maquillaje de las mujeres, si se nota todo lo que cuesta…

-Sí, ya me figuro.- decide desviar la conversación antes de que él pueda decir algo así como que se maquilla.- ¿Cómo son tus transformaciones normalmente? Lo siento si es una pregunta dura…

-Oh, no te preocupes, lo controlo. A veces duele un poco, pero se me va enseguida. Va a hacer cuatro lunas que no lloro pensando en mi triste destino. Antes moqueaba como una magdalena, pero una noche Sirius se me puso retozón, y por ahí no paso. Desde que sé lo mucho que le encanta verme tan desvalido, lo controlo lo mejor que puedo. Se cree que sexualmente también lo soy, y no, no tiene nada que ver¿o sí?

-No, no, claro que no.- afirma la autora enfáticamente, por si las moscas.- Oye¿y las transformaciones no te coinciden con los partidos o los entrenamientos?

-No, James se encarga de todo. Como es el capitán, se las apaña para que no me toque cerca.

-Pero los partidos no los decide él. Y debe de ser difícil compaginarlo.

-¡Qué va, si está tirado!- exclama Remus con un gesto de mano.- Mira, me inventé, digo, creé un hechizo para que me ayude los días que me tocan: hago tapar la luna de forma permanente que no me afecte. Así es sencillo, puedo decidir cuándo puede afectarme y cuándo no. En verdad que me gusta el quidditch, siempre pensé que no podría jugar en el equipo por mi seña de identidad.

-¿Y eso que le haces a la luna no afecta a la mareas?

-¡Vaya, nos ha salido científica!- se ríe él.- A estas cosas nunca se le buscan sentido. Si lo haces, la has hecho buena¡porque no lo tiene!

La autora apunta, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Tú no eres el listo, el inteligente del grupo?- se detiene.- No por nada en concreto, es otra pregunta del formulario…

-¡Estoy harto de ese topicazo!- se queja Remus enfadado.- Yo también puedo ser tonto¿sabes? Me esfuerzo por ello, no sé si me acabará de salir, pero de verdad quiero erradicar los tópicos, no son buenos.

-Pero tú…

-¡NO! No puedo creerlo. ¿Te van los tópicos? Porque creo que jamás de los jamases, es decir, nunca, trabajaría con alguien que alimentara un solo tópico.

-¡Tú mismo eres un tópico!

-¡Vale, eso que me has dicho es muy fuerte!- chilla Remus, poniéndose de pie, con los dedos pulgar e índice unidos en gesto de terrible indignación.- ¡Nunca me habían ofendido tanto, ni siquiera esa vez que alguien me llamó _adorable cachorrito_!. ¡Tengo una dignidad! Que sepas que por mi parte, acabas de perder mis cualidades excepcionales: mi cuerpo de infarto de miocardio, mis reflejos de lobo, un gran olfato y un oído sublime. Ahora mismo podría decirte que aquí…

-Venga, venga, si no vas a quedarte, no hace falta que te vendas.

-Más de uno querrá oírme para darme trabajo¿o qué crees? Me voy, y pienso hacerte boicot.

-Total, ni que fueras el primero…- portazo de parte de Remus. La autora retira los papeles de la carpeta, los ordena, los hace una pelota y les prende fuego con un mechero; son tirados a un bote de ya tres kilos de peso en cenizas. Agarra unas hojas nuevas con parsimonia y las coloca en la carpeta. De nuevo se abre la puerta.

-¿Se puede?- pregunta con cautela un nuevo Remus, con el que la autora se esperanza al comprobar que al menos tiene la cuidada educación característica. Y le faltan veinte centímetros de grosor en los brazos, está delgaducho. Bien así.

-Buenos días, vengo por lo del papel.

-Siéntate y te haré unas preguntas. ¿Qué traes?

-Para agilizar el proceso. Son unos resultados seudo-psicoanalíticos que me he hecho esta mañana temprano.

-Me serán útiles, gracias. Vamos a ver… Resultados: eres responsable, amable, estable y sexualmente "siriusable"… digo, siriusano. ¿Siriusano?

-Oh, pues claro. Tiene un grado demasiado elevado de _sex-appeal_. No, por favor, no te confundas, a mí me van las chicas, no los chicos, pero Sirius… Sirius en mí es una excepción.

-¡No puedo creerlo!. ¿Te atrae Sirius?

-¡No puedo creerlo!. ¿A ti no?- pregunta Remus con los ojos muy abiertos, en el mismo tono que ella, con las manos agarrándose la cara.

-Eh, bueno, yo… yo hago las preguntas.

-Pues sí, Sirius es simplemente demasiado. Lo mío es un poco platónico, porque él sólo ve por culos y por tetas. En lo primero podría tener una oportunidad, pero…- se mira hacia abajo.- creo que en lo segundo perdería.

-Vaya, cuánto lo siento…- la autora también se mira para abajo, casi sin darse cuenta.

-Lo sé, por eso me hago pasar por chica.

-¿CÓMO? -la autora levanta la vista tan rápido que acaba por masajearse el cuello.- ¿EL QUÉ?

-No soy homosexual¿vale? pero es el único modo de acercarme un poco a Sirius sin comprometerme. Sigue siendo mi amigo, joder. Creé un grupo de gente que piensa igual a mí por todo el mundo y casi el ochenta y dos por ciento, según mis estadísticas de administrador jefe, son hombres disfrazados como yo. Para que veas que no soy un reprimido.

-Qué va, eres uno entre ciento cincuenta más…

-Te contaré más cosas. Es una especie de adoración¿vale? Por supuesto, está un poco más exagerado de lo normal para darnos bombo. La gente hace peticiones, y hace cosas raras como llamar a Sirius _"Paddy"_, _"macizorro"_ y _"sex-symbol"_.

-¿Y Sirius qué dice?- pregunta la chica con interés.

-¡Ahí sigue! El ego se le hincha por segundos, el pobre.- Remus se muerde el labio inferior mientras niega con la cabeza.- Cuanto más se le hincha, más les gusta eso a las afiliadas al grupo; más vocean que quieren un hijo con la palabra Black de apellido, y más se le hincha otra vez. Es un círculo vicioso, aunque hablando de Sirius pueda sonar mal. Bastante mal. Y eso que muchas nunca lo han visto, pero así se ponen sólo al imaginarlo. Ven imágenes en la página y ya…

-Oh, oh…

-Ah, sí, no lo he dicho. Es una página web, fantástico invento de los muggles, en serio. Viene muy bien para la globalización, porque somos muchos y como además ni Sirius ni los magos tienen acceso a él…

-Nunca volveré a mirar Internet con los mismos ojos…- se lamenta la autora dándose con la carpeta en la cabeza.

-… de este modo podemos estar en contacto. Pero¿qué te pasa?

-He sufrido un gran _shock_. Un trauma post-traumático.

-No estarás afiliada¿verdad?- aventura Remus con cautela.-Ay, madre…

-¡Eso, tu madre!- le espeta la autora. Probablemente sí que sea afiliada.- ¿Tú sabes la clase de mensajes que he dejado en esa web? Y el ochenta y dos por cientos son tíos… pero qué vergüenza…

-¡Por favor, no me delates! Yo también lo pasaría muy mal,… ¡y Sirius podría enterarse!

-Tengo una idea.- Remus la mira atentísimo, ella le señala moviendo el dedo con fuerza.- Vas a irte, te voy a olvidar y nunca jamás tuvimos esta conversación. Tú también tienes que olvidar que estuviste en la entrevista.

-Vale.- responde Remus muy bajito, con secretismo. Se pone un dedo ante los labios, y va caminando hacia atrás muy lentamente.- Ahora mismo ya no sé quién eres.

-Y que sea así por mucho más tiempo.- dice la autora en el mismo tono, mientras se despide con la mano y una sonrisa nerviosa. Al cerrarse la puerta suavemente, resopla y mira al techo.

-De verdad que esto está pudiendo conmigo… ¡SIGUIENTE!!

Entra en la habitación una figura larga, con una larga túnica negra hasta los tobillos, que parece muy siniestra, con capucha. Se da la vuelta para cerrar la puerta despacio. Da un poco de impresión.

-Eh, la selección para mortífagos aún no se ha convocado…

-¿Qué mortífagos? Soy yo, Remus Lupin.- replica dándose la vuelta con un rápido movimiento que da cierto vuelo a su capa. Se quita la capucha y es un Remus bastante aceptable. Está bueno, vamos. Aunque el pelo es más largo de la cuenta.

-Ah, perdón, como me traes puesta esa cosa tan larga, me he confundido.

-No pasa nada.- disculpa con una pequeña sonrisa, y se sienta en la silla, bastante calentada por todos los otros magníficos traseros de candidatos que han pasado ya. Para estar más cómodo, posiblemente, monta una pierna encima de la otra. Nada tan raro hasta aquí, hasta que la túnica se queda abierta y deja al descubierto una rodilla. Nada sería raro si no fuera porque llevas medias, porque lleva una bonita falda uniformada negra.

-Disculpa,- inquiere la autora inmediatamente al notarlo- ¿por qué llevas esa falda?

-Pediste que se viniera con uniforme, es la falda del uniforme de Hogwarts. Ah¿que por qué la llevo yo? Soy algo especial. Digamos que si te surge yo podría ser el que montara tu auténtico drama en la historia. Lo habitual es con Lily Evans, pero tú podrías ser quien innovara en el género.

-¿Y sobre qué sería ese "auténtico drama"?- pregunta ella con interés.

-Sobre que me quede embarazado. ¡Ahora está muy de moda! No querrás estar desfasada¿verdad que no?

-¿Cómo pretendes hacer eso? Eres un hombre, los hombres no tienen hijos por sí mismos.

-Por eso digo que soy especial. Verás, de cintura para arriba soy todo un hombre, pero de cintura para abajo, pues no tanto.- explica con gracia.- Por eso llevo falda, es comodísima.

-¿Eres hermafrodita?

-¡No!- reacciona Remus levemente indigncado.- Soy _M-preg_.

-Fonéticamente no lo veo muy desarrollado… ¿Qué más me dices para convencerme?

-Soy muy cariñoso. Cuando descubra en qué ha deparado mi terrible desliz, me desharé en llanto, además de por mi juventud y mis hormonas en pleno cambio, porque pensaré el segundo padre no me quiere lo suficiente y tendré delirios de que puede abandonarme.

-¿De un desliz?. ¿Y me puedes decir con quién?

-Claro, porque hasta que no me pase lo del embarazo, yo jamás habría pensado que sufría _M-preg_. Aunque estaré terriblemente enamorado, por supuesto. Entonces se puede buscar una explicación, o no, según se encuentren tus neuronas.

-Supongo que mis neuronas estarán lo bastante bien para buscarle una explicación coherente, al menos. ¿Quién sería el segundo papá?

-Habitualmente Sirius, aunque he interpretado casos con Snape, Lucius Malfoy, el profesor Dumbledore, el profesor Flitwick, Harry, y una vez incluso con Dobby.

-Creo que prefiero no preguntar por lo de Dobby, aunque pienso que el Comité de Protección de Criaturas Mágicas no estaría muy de acuerdo de saberlo…

-No te preocupes, los tenemos pagados bajo mano. Ha habido algunas dimisiones, pero está controlado. Ahora la zoofilia es legal en estas ficciones. Pero yo venía a proponerte con James, para avanzar algo mi carrera.

-Sin embargo, estaría mejor con Sirius porque mi historia está más centrada en los merodeadores que en otra cosa, y la historia de James y Lily es de por sí bastante buena. Una explicación, hum… Podría poner que te mordió una loba que te transmitió un útero lobuno tardío porque estaba maldita por una gitana descendiente de Capitolina, que sufrió la evolución de la especie… Eh tío, pues no está mal.

-No hace falta comerse tanto la cabeza… ¿no te va mejor que la poción matalobos tiene tremendos efectos secundarios desconocidos (TESD)?

-Pero cuando tú ibas a Hogwarts no se había creado aún.

-Y eso ¿qué más da? Es mucho más simple.

-Humm… bueno, de todos modos, no sé si podré sufragar el trabajo de los psicólogos… tengo que hacer cuentas.

-He venido a proponerte la idea.- Remus pasa una mano sensualmente por su rodilla.- Si no la aceptas, tú te lo pierdes; y si la aceptas, siempre podrás llamarme. También hago sustituciones imprevistas. Ya sabes,- se explica- que un Remus normal, simpático, y prendado de alguna de pelo castaño-violáceo guapilla; pierda los papeles repentinamente antes los famosos _bóxers_ negros de Sirius. Son toda una leyenda. Ya te pondrás en contacto conmigo¿de acuerdo? Estoy siempre disponible, excepto cuando estoy de parto, obviamente.

-¡Diuj!. ¿Y cómo haces eso?

-Me ponen la epidural, adopto mi cara de apretar mucho, y sigo gritando que tengo antojo de chocolate para relajarme mientras agarro la mano de James, porque si el segundo padre es Sirius, lo más probable es que llegue tarde al acontecimiento.

Durante la descripción, Remus se ha abrochado de nuevo la túnica sobre las piernas, tapando la falda.

-Voy a impresionar a alguna autora más por ahí. ¡Adiós!

-Venga¡pásalo bien!

-¡Desde luego!. ¡Tengo un trabajo muy divertido!- exclama mientras abre la puerta, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si no fuera por esa falda, hasta pasaría a la final en el _casting_…- murmura para sí la autora.- ¡EL ÚLTIMO DE LA TARDE, QUE PASE!

-Ya ni te levantas hasta la puerta¿eh?

-Ni preguntes, llevo un día muy cansado. Toma asiento.- levanta la vista hacia él. Está modestamente vestido, tiene aspecto agotado pero animado. Sí, ¿por qué no?

-Te haré un pequeño cuestionario¿está bien?- Remus asiente mientras se sienta.- La primera es si tienes algún problema psiquiátrico o patológico con el chocolate.

-No, ninguno.

Con cierta sorpresa por tan parca respuesta, la autora lo apunta y continúa:

-¿Eres licántropo a día de hoy?

-Hum, sí.

-¿Qué sientes hacia tus amigos?

-Únicamente una gran gratitud por haber sido tan comprensivos conmigo.

-¿En luna llena?

-Para mí son las mejores y las peores noches.

-¿Qué me dices de la leyenda de los bóxers de Sirius?

-Bah, otra de tantas tonterías que pululan por ahí…

-¿¡CÓMO QUE "OTRA DE TANTAS TONTERÍAS"!?. ¿TÚ ESTÁS BIEN?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Remus volviéndose hacia la esquina de la que Sirius acaba de emerger, descubriéndose bajo una capa invisible. El gesto del primero es asustado y aún más que alarmado.

-¡No, eso pregunto yo!. ¡Te he calado enseguida, pero he decidido esperar a ver cómo de mal podías hacerlo!. ¡Y es de verdadera pena!

-No quiero acabar hablando mal, pero… ¿Qué demonios sucede con vosotros dos? Sois amigos o qué os pasa.- interviene la autora, poniéndose de pie y entre ellos, que parecen a punto de llegar a las manos.

-Yo de qué voy a ser amigo de éste¡es un usurpador y un embustero!. ¡Lo de éste es intrusión laboral!

-¡Merezco una oportunidad!. ¡No puede ser todo para Remus, y yo qué!

-¡Siempre fuiste un envidioso!. ¡"Miradme, Remus es un hombre-lobo, pero lo mío es mejor"!

-¡Mis padres no me hacían caso, siempre detrás de su _Remusín_ para que no le faltara de nada en la luna llena, yo nací tres minutos antes!. ¡Pero a mí, que me fueran dando morcilla!

-¡Sólo tú podías ser tan idiota como para querer popularidad a costa de una cosa como ésa!. ¡Como aquello de R.A.L.!

-¿R.A.L.?

-¡Sí!. ¿Cómo era? Romulus Arsenius Lupin¿no? Se habrá visto copión semejante… Y sobre todo¿cómo te atreves a meterte con mi ropa interior?

-¿A ti qué más te da?. ¡Si seguimos los rumores, tú eres S.O.B.!. ¡Sirius Orion Black!. ¡Tienes nombre de sopa de sobre!. ¡Y tu ropa interior necesita más de un remiendo, que lo sepas!

-¡Oh, lo que me ha dicho!. ¡Eres tan original como un puzzle de cuatro piezas!

-¡Al menos soy más complejo que tú!

-¡BASTA YA!!. ¡¡YO DIMITO, DIMITO!!- señala a Romulus.- ¡Tú, tú ni siquiera eres Remus!!- se vuelve a Sirius.- ¡Y tú eres un degenerado!. ¿Desde cuándo estabas ahí?

-Entré con ese Remus tan musculoso…- susurra éste muy bajito.

-¡Ya te estás marchando a darte una ducha de agua fría!. ¿Está bien?. ¡Fuera los dos, ya me he hartado!

Se salen los tres de la habitación, los Remus que siguen fuera se revuelven interrogantes. La autora cuelga un cartel, tras cerrar de un portazo, y se va presa de todos los demonios:

CERRADO POR CESE DE PACIENCIA

VOLVER MAÑANA

-¡Estaréis contentos!. ¡Nos hemos vuelto a quedar en el paro!- gritan los demás candidatos a Sirius y Romulus.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aquí os dejo otro capítulo. Aunque no mentí al decir que lo tenía preparado, ha habido algún problema a la hora de encontrar hueco para subirlo. Cosillas que pasan.

Agradezco mucho los reviews que he recibido, y aviso que de los capítulos que ya tengo escritos sólo me queda uno más. A partir de ahí el fic quedará casi en suspensión, yo sólo lo aviso, porque a pesar de que me gustaría escribir más, será lento y tengo mucho trabajo pendiente. Vaya, que lo siento.

Un saludo a todos: RL-P


	4. Peter Pettigrew

4. CASTING DE PETER PETTIGREW

-No sé si debería… al menos yo tendría que hacer justicia… lo intentaré y que sea lo que quiera ser…- abre la puerta de la habitación, sale afuera. Carraspea un poco. No mucha gente ha acudido, ¿cuántos serán? Unos diez, redondeando.- Que pase el primero, por favor.

Vuelve a meterse, coge papeles nuevos donde apuntar los datos, y oye la puerta cerrarse. Se vuelve dispuesta a saludar, pero no hay nadie. Esperando que vuelva a abrirse y pase alguien, se sienta y espera. Y sigue esperando mirando hacia la puerta.

-Oye, ¿es que no vamos a comenzar nunca?

-¡Ahhh!- un gran grito escapa de la boca de la futura autora, que ha estado a punto de caerse de la silla.- ¿Qui-quién ha hablado?

-Pues Peter Pettigrew, no me habré colado en otro sitio, ¿no?

-No, es aquí, pe-pero, ¿dónde estás?

-En la silla, no me he movido.- la autora se incorpora hacia delante y observa la silla, vacía en apariencia. Puede verlo, hay sombra. Pero es que sigue sin ver a nadie…

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué retorcido motivo no puedo verte?

-Sí, no puedes verme porque, éste, hum… soy invisible.

-¿Llevas una capa, la de James quizá?

-No, no, soy invisible natural. No te lo he dicho al entrar porque… es que me da vergüenza que nadie pueda verme.

-Pero, hijo, si no dices nada, veo complicado saber que estás aquí.

-Lo sé, lo siento.- dice Peter con voz sonrojada.

-¿Cómo es que eres invisible?. ¿Salió mal lo de hacerse animago?

-No, no es eso.- explica tímidamente, se le oye removerse en el asiento.- Es que me he acondicionado a mi papel más que mis compañeros, y como nunca pinto nada, he acabado quedándome así. Ahora tengo más ofertas de trabajo que cuando se me veía, por eso tampoco me ha importado tanto.

-¿Y te contratan aunque no se te vea en toda la historia?

-Sí, porque hacer como que no existo está empezando a estar muy criticado. Así que ahora aparezco, pero con la cualidad de que soy invisible. Por ese motivo ya nadie puede decir que no aparezco; sí que aparezco, pero no se me puede ver.

-Ehm… ¿y qué clase de papeles haces?

-Hago de mudo.- responde Peter con cierta ilusión.

La autora se queda callada, con los ojos abiertos y un poco la boca también.

-Sí, sí, ya sé lo que piensas,- se escucha una risita- en realidad no soy mudo, como puedes notar, pero es una licencia de los autores. Muchos personajes deben permitir ciertas licencias a quienes los contratan para no frenar el flujo de originalidad e ideas nuevas. A mí en particular, me toca ser mudo. A veces no es sencillo, pero ya me voy controlando bien.

La autora sigue callada, y como la que empieza a parecer tonta es ella, decide abrir la boca:

-Sí, bueno, por mi parte no uso licencias. Y prefiero tener en mi reparto personajes que todo el mundo pueda ver, para empezar yo. Lo siento, no encajas en el perfil que estoy buscando.

Entorna los ojos esperando la reacción de Peter, porque no puede ver cómo le han impactado las palabras que acaba de decir. Lo piensa, no las ha dicho mal. Han sido educadas, sinceras y profesionales. La entonación ha sido suave, nada agresiva. Nadie debería enfadarse.

-Ah, ah… está bien.- se oye cómo se levanta.- Yo también lo siento, como después de todo hace ya algo de tiempo que soy tendencia, pensé que podría encajar contigo.

-No estoy muy convencida yo tampoco de dejarte escapar, pero no lo tengo claro, tengo que seguir buscando, porque después de todo –repite igual que él, con un pequeño tono irónico.- eres el primero que ha llegado al casting.

-No importa, no te preocupes. Espero que te vaya bien el resto de entrevistas.

-Sí, gracias.- oye cómo se cierra la puerta.- ¡Encima se me ofende, pues anda!

-Sigo aquí. La corriente de aire ha cerrado la puerta, perdón.- vuelve a abrirla. La autora nota un pequeño ardor en las mejillas, en realidad muy grande, ni siquiera tanto como cuando Sirius le propuso algo indecentísimo.

-E-eh, te, te importaría pedir al siguiente que entre, por favor.- intenta mientras se da la vuelta bajo la mesa.- Tengo que buscar algo por aquí…

No dice nada más, la puerta queda siniestramente abierta, meciéndose con el aire.

Pero un nuevo Peter la agarra antes de que vuelva a cerrarse con estrépito. Avanza nervioso y se sienta retorciéndose las manos.

-Ho, hola.- no dice nada más.

-Sí, hola. Voy a hacerte unas preguntas cortas para evaluar tu nivel como personaje y luego otras de carácter más personal. Después…

No puede continuar explicando porque escucha un profundo sollozo y deja de mirar bajo la mesa, segura de que el sonrojo ha pasado ya. El sollozo se deshace en llanto y Peter se tapa la cara con las manos.

-Pero bueno, ¡no te preocupes tanto!. ¡Si quieres me salto alguna!

-No, no es por eso…- intenta decir.- Es que estoy tan…

-¿El qué?. ¿Triste, deprimido, qué narices...?

-¡Feliz, estoy feliz!. ¡Pensé que nunca volvería a tener trabajo! Sabes, hace mucho que no aparezco en ninguna parte… y estoy contento de volver a ser útil.

-Ah, qué bien…- murmura la autora, a la cual esta confesión ha pillado por sorpresa.- Aunque…

-Sé que todavía no tengo el papel, pero el tener la oportunidad… ¡mi psicólogo se pondrá tan contento!. ¡Y el psicólogo de mi psicólogo también! –sin dejar de restregarse los ojos con los puños de las manos, añade.- Pero, por favor, comienza con las preguntas, no quisiera interrumpirte más…

-Bien… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que trabajaste?- tienta la chica con precaución.

-La cosa es que no me acuerdo del todo.- Peter levanta la cara. Tiene los ojos tremendamente rojos, probablemente más de frotárselos que por puras lágrimas.- Pero por si sirve de guía, sé que Sirius me confesó que se reservaría hasta el matrimonio.

-Oh, por Dios… pero desde eso…

-He seguido practicando y he ido a muchas otras audiencias a probar suerte, pero nada…- volvió a agachar la mirada.

-Poca experiencia…- resume la chica echando una raya en el papel.- ¿Cuál fue el último papel que interpretaste?

-El último… alguna vez he doblado a Hagrid, el guardabosques, cuando se pone afónico en invierno y debe emocionarse, pero claro, la suma de esas situaciones se me habrá presentado como dos veces… ¡pero sólo es mi último papel hasta ahora!. ¡No insinúes que será el último de mi vida!

-¡No, no, en serio! Me refería a lo primero que has dicho, de verdad…- sin embargo, es tarde. Peter vuelve a chillar, a patalear.-¡Vale ya!. ¿Cuántos años tienes, cinco?- la autora se pone brusca. No cree que este sujeto vaya a servirle, y quizá se pase con el patetismo.

-¡Hace mucho que estoy obligado a tener sólo quince años! No puedo madurar, estoy condenado a ser un niñato toda mi vida… -inclina la cabeza sobre un enorme pañuelo que ha sacado del bolsillo.- ¡Y encima nunca tengo novia!- grita entre alaridos.- ¡Y si la tengo está muy gorda!. ¿Por qué? Explícame por qué. Yo no soy tan feo…

-¡Peter!- la chica se levanta y le pone la mano sobre la cabeza.- Ya pasa, ya pasa… No es que seas feo, pero tienes mala fama… ¿buscarás un psicólogo nuevo?

-Va-vale, lo intentaré… Gracias por escucharme.

-Sí, venga, salte de una vez.

La autora saca a Peter, y se mete a otro, que ya agarra un poco a lo bestia, por eso de que está cansada.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa?. ¿Cuál es tu defecto?

-Oh, nada, nada. ¿De-defecto? A-a veces se me olvida hacer la cama por la mañana… no tengo que irme por eso, ¿verdad?- pregunta Peter con cierta aprensión hacia la autora.

-No. Pero no te sales ni un pelo, ¿estamos?- le apunta con el bolígrafo y prepara la mano para escribir en su carpeta.- A ver, ¿qué te gusta hacer en el llamado _free time_?

-¿Yo? Uih, pues no sé…- Peter se lleva un dedo a la barbilla pensativo.- No sé.

-¿Y qué haces con el resto de los merodeadores cuando estás con ellos?

-¿Con ellos?- pone los ojos hacia el techo.- Pues no lo tengo claro.

-¿Cuál es la asignatura que menos te gusta?

-¿Que menos me guste? Nunca he tenido opinión al respecto.

-Hijo, en confianza, -la autora se acerca levantando una ceja.- ¿Cuál es tu coeficiente intelectual? Y como repitas la pregunta o parte de ella, te capo.

-¿Co…? Va-vale. Creo que nadie lo sabe.

-Se saldrá de la estadística por la cola… ¡ejem!- la chica carraspea y dice en alto.- ¿Hay alguna cosa que sepas de ti mismo?

-Ah, pues sé que me llamo Peter Pettigrew, -"vamos bien"- sé que en su día mataré a un montón, pero un montón de gente, y que como nunca pagaré por ello, lo pago desde ahora estando condenado al paro de nivel mínimo, porque nunca he trabajado y nadie ha escrito mi vida como personaje de fic. Y en mi lápida se pondrá "asquerosa rata traidora" (ART) por unanimidad.

-Eh, tío, pues es verdad, ¿eh? Es triste, pero no sufras. Yo puedo darte una identidad, pero tienes que acatar lo que yo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

-Bien está, llevo mucho siendo una hija, digo, una hoja en blanco.

-Te voy a pasar un formulario y me lo rellenas, ¿vale?

No es nada fácil encontrar un personaje que esté en blanco, porque prácticamente todos han sido utilizados alguna vez, y el autor siempre deja su impronta cuando utiliza al personaje. Por eso después terminan todos locos y haciendo lo mismo.

Tal es la razón por la que esta muchacha, de modo como si no quisiera la cosa, piensa contratar a este Peter en blanco.

Le entrega la inscripción y algo para escribir. La autora se sienta y le observa mientras la rellena.

-Perdona, ¿te importa si escribo un breve mensaje a mi madre para alegrarla un poco con esto de mi primer trabajo?

La chica asiente amable y tras terminar ambas cosas, Peter le entrega la inscripción y comienza a doblar el mensaje para mandarlo a la salida. La autora muda el semblante a la velocidad del rayo.

-¡Un momento!. ¿Tu madre es calva?. ¿Y tiene nariz?

-Hum…

-¿Y ganas de matar muggles?

Peter abre mucho los ojos, mira la inscripción que se ha equivocado al entregar aterrado, intenta escapar, pero la autora cierra la puerta de un bolsazo que debe tener dentro un par de adoquines a lo menos.

-Pero, ¿tú qué te crees?- avanza hacia Peter, que va encogiendo de miedo por momentos, cada pisada roja de rabia y la cara pelirroja. ¿Pelirroja? Bueno, como todo vale y _rojo_ ya lo he usado…- ¿Que vas a hacer lo que tú quieras?. ¿Que la historia es tuya?. ¿Que cualquiera puede ser el prota y yo aquí no pinto nada o qué?. ¿QUÉ TIENES QUE DECIR EN TU INÚTIL DEFENSA, PETTIGREW?

-Soy nuevo…- dice con un hilillo de voz.

-¡Estas cosas NO se hacen!! Contactar con Voldemort como si fuera… ¡ESTO TIENE UNAS REGLAS!! ¡Y tú debes hacer lo que se te diga, porque yo tengo el ordenador, los dedos y la conexión ADSLMNÑOPQ; y tú no tienes ninguna de esas cosas!

-Va-vale, lo entiendo, ya me voy y no volveré, pero ¿podrías devolverme la carta?

Una mirada furibunda de las peores le da un tremendo escalofrío a Peter, y esta vez la autora le deja huir.

Ella toma aire, observa su reloj, recoge sus cosas y tras suspirar aliviada, se dice:

-Uff, qué a gusto me he quedado…

_Estimado Señor Oscuro, (Voldy en los momentos íntimos): he conseguido el trabajo que tanto me pedías, corazón. Ahora podré cumplir la misión que me encomendaste: haré que los Potter se enrollen lo antes posible para que tengan a Harry, seduciré a Snape y al profesor Dumbledore y te mandaré una postal del lago en invierno igual a la que perdiste mientras arrasabas aquel pueblo de muggles ese día que no quise guerra contigo, aunque no prometo que los cisnes no hayan emigrado. A ver si tu próxima pataleta es más pacífica. Me será más difícil encontrar tus zapatillas de ballet, pero no te preocupes, que yo controlo (menos cuando tú ya sabes...) Atentamente tuyo: Peter Pettigrew_

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

¡Ups! Me olvidé de actualizar. Craso error, pero me daba que éste ya lo había subido. Hace poco relativamente recibí un review aquí y recordé que no había actualizado el de Peter Pettigrew.

Espero que disfrutéis de las vacaciones, el próximo capítulo ya está comenzado, es todo lo que adelanto de momento.

Un saludo a todos, quedo muy agradecida por los reviews y de que esta historia os esté gustando: RL-P


	5. Original Femenina

5. CASTING DE ORIGINAL

-¿Perdón?. ¿Se puede?- suena una voz dulce que asemeja un trino de golondrina con azúcar desde la puerta. La autora no levanta la cabeza, pues no debe distraerse de su último videojuego. Al final y al cabo, ella, por más que quiera otra cosa, sigue siendo muggle.

-Sí, sí, pasa, enseguida te atiendo, que voy a pasar del nivel de aprendiz.

-¿A qué juegas?- pregunta la _golóndrica_ voz, suave y potente.

-Al _Viborilles_, salió hace tres días. ¡Oh, no!- exclama la autora, y maldice seguidamente.

-¿Es muy malo?

-¡Me ha salido lo peor! Un virus-bomba con forma de perla que quiere parecer bonito, pero no hay nada más horrible. ¡Uf, lo esquivé! Guardaré aquí la partida.- más relajada toca un par de botones y cierra la tapa de la consola.- Disculpa la…

Ha levantado la cabeza. Cuidado, autora. Que no te distraigan sus ojos azules, con sus rayitas negras y sus puntitos verde oliva, que al sol se tornan color vino de Jerez. Que no te encante su cabello que alberga en sí todo el arco iris, con colores al que el hombre aún no ha puesto nombre: los oscuros rizados, los claros lacios y más largos (aunque esto se alterna los días pares del mes), largo hasta el culo perfecto entre los perfectos. Sus pechos…

-¡No!. ¡Me niego a seguir con tal despropósito!- estalla la autora, poniéndose de pie y mirando hacia el techo, como si allí estuviera alguien.- ¡No pienso estar aburrida las tres páginas que tardes en describirla, ten un límite, ya he apagado el juego!. ¡Vale lo de la golondrina y el palabro ése que te has inventado porque sí, pero ya apagué la consola!. ¡Haber avisado antes, ya es tarde!- se vuelve a la frágil muchacha cuyo cutis era blanco como la nieve y tostado a la vez, como la tostada largo tiempo inmersa en la tostadora…- ¡Déjalo ya!-… con unas pecas traviesas y sensuales…- ¡…que ella odiaba, ya lo sé! ¡Te voy a despedir como narrador! ¡Ni se te ocurra describir que vuelvo a mirarla, ¿eh?! ¿A que odias tus pecas? ¡Por supuesto que sí!

Ok, la autora ha perdido el juicio.

-Ojalá pudiera amordazar esa narración… te ibas a enterar entonces…

Oh, el escultural personaje original que ocupa la habitación levanta su largo y finísimo dedo índice para hablar. Con toda seguridad ese dedo fue doble en la película de la Bella Durmiente en el fatal momento del pinchazo. Su mirada majestuosa, candorosa y embelesadora es temerosa ante la airosa autora.

-¿No sabes hablar sin cacofonías?- se queja la autora con ironía, se piensa muy inteligente.

-Em, yo conozco un truco. Aunque soy rebelde, atrevida y descendiente de Godric Gryffindor, he trabajado a pesar de ello en muchas historias. Es totalmente normal que pierdan completamente el norte por nosotras, estamos para eso.

-Ya sé qué truco es, no me descubres nada.- responde borde la autora, que finge muy bien.- Ya lo veremos…

A todo esto, la preciosidad personificada de la sala (n/a. Gracias, gracias) continúa sentada esperando a que la autora le haga caso (n/a. Pues va lista, porque como personaje no hay quien se la crea). Después de los distintos Sirius (n/a. Babas, babas, babas… qué asco, mi ordenador), Remus (n/a. Babas, babas), Lily (n/a. Mmm… babas de James, babas de James, babas de James…) y Peter (n/a. Aquí me has pillado… bueno, siempre son babas y más babas… creo que la palabra ya perdió su significado). La autora cree estar divirtiéndose mientras tanto (n/a. Sólo te molesto, interrumpiendo tu narración insulsa para ver si aprendes), pero en realidad está convirtiendo la narración ésa que tanto le gusta en algo mucho peor con sus notitas aún más molestas (n/a. ¡Dios mío, es cierto!. ¡He caído en lo peor! Por qué le haría caso a una original tan poco original como ésa…)

-¡Eh, que te sigo oyendo!- protesta la voz angelical y de niña buena, pero que se siente ofendida.- Estás todo el rato lanzándote pullas con el narrador, si yo voy a hablar tan poco me largo adonde pueda acallar todas las demás voces. El narrador es muy simpático, me cae mejor que tú.

Tras esta revelación tan acertada (n/a. ¿me planteo el _script_ sólo para hacerte callar?) como falsa, la primorosa monada se despide haciendo volar sus lindos mechones.

Otra muchachita entra en el estudio. Es bastante menos espectacular que la anterior, que sólo superan los sueños nocturnos de Sirius Black. Lo único que destacar es su pelo, de un llamativo y discreto rubio platino. Sus ojos tan claros que parece una muerta no son nada destacables. Su cintura recuerda a una avispa de ésas asquerosas que tanto daño hacen cuando te pican. Su voz, tan fina que se adolecen los oídos sensibles.

-Buenos días. He bajado de las profundidades más elevadas para acudir a tu atenta llamada en busca de personajes originales.- una aurora la recubre y todo, pero se tratará seguramente de alguna bombilla colocada para tal efecto.

-Vale.- titubea la autora, ciertamente suspendida por tan magnánima presencia.- Como a simple vista pareces normal, te haré unas breves preguntas para conocerte.

-Pregunta y serás respondida. Aunque ninguna pregunta contiene la respuesta absoluta.- contesta ella con un eco _cascádico_ en la voz.

-Sí, bueno… pasa a veces.- dice con evasivas la autora.- Comenzaré con algunos datos personales: ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Mi nombre no puede ser revelado para ser pronunciado por cualquiera. Mi nombre me consagra y me hace única entre los demás.- responde elevando la barbilla e introduciendo las manos, con cierta dificultad, por debajo de las mangas de la contraria. Lo consigue y añade.- Pero si lo precisas para rellenar tu innecesario papeleo, mi nombre es Julianne Marie; pero en mi hogar me llaman Mindy.

-¿Mindy?

-No están relacionados, pero no espero que tu cabeza de mortal lo comprenda.

-¿Cabeza de mortal?- la autora enarca la ceja hasta la raíz del cabello.

-Tú tienes cabeza de mortal. La mía no es igual a la tuya, yo puedo elevar la mía a los sentidos más elevados que los de tu raza no poseen. Puedo entrar en un contacto íntimo con la naturaleza y hablar con…

-¿Mi raza?- la autora desencaja su mandíbula sorprendida.

-Desde luego, nosotros desarrollamos más el sentido del oído.- Julianne se permite que su voz adquiera una tonalidad más fría.- Es un largo linaje el mío. ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta? Soy el cúmulo de las alianzas que las razas antropomórficas han realizado durante siglos, excluyendo la humana por su debilidad y malos pensamientos que de continuo la arrastran a la destrucción. Durante esos siglos las razas se han mezclado para crear el ser supremo, que hasta el momento soy yo. Necesito entrar en Hogwarts para elegir al eslabón perdido de entre los humanos, que aún no sé si será James Potter o Sirius Black.

-Ya, me lo imagino.- replica ella con deje más que sarcástico.

-¡Es cierto! Ten mi genealogía, humana incrédula.- con un dulce chasquido de gráciles dedos hace aparecer un grueso rollo apergaminado que supera con mucho la lista de credenciales sexuales que presentó cierto Sirius. La autora la desenrolla por el final porque leer todo eso tiene que aburrir mucho.

-¿Y esto nació como _hobby_ en una edad sin televisión?

-Al principio sí, aunque después se convirtió en una idea perfecta para las ficciones. Como puedes ver, mi abuela era semidiosa; mi abuelo, un sátiro; mi otro abuelo, elfo; mi otra abuela, sirena ateniense; mi madre salió ninfa y mi padre, alien.

-Aquí veo que siempre hay un cirujano en cada generación.- hace notar la autora tras del inmenso rollo.

-También es tradición, pero no tiene importancia.- Julianne se retira el pelo para distraer la atención, pues su espectacular cabellera consigue que la autora levante la vista y reciba el golpe mortal que Julianne tenía preparado: con la luz de la habitación y el resplandor de su rubio pelo, ciega a la autora lo suficiente como para que pase por alto que la cirugía está presente en las ramas familiares.

-¡Dios mío!. ¿Qué te pasa en las orejas?- señala la chica, que ha perdido interés por la interesantísima genealogía de Julianne.

-¡Oh!- responde ésta teatral.- Es mi gen élfico, por eso son puntiagudas. En la historia preferiría que quedaran ocultas, soy muy discreta.

-No, si me refiero por aquí delante… ¡pero qué…!.¡Te has hecho un _lifting_! Con que por eso tienes la piel tan lisa y blanca, te has aplastado las venas y no circula la sangre. Y explica tus ojos rasgados y que hables sin casi abrir la boca… ¡es que no puedes!

-¡NO!. ¡No es por eso!. ¿Cómo va a ser por eso?. ¡Qué retorcida imaginación!. ¡Todos los de tu raza sois iguales!. ¡Todos dicen lo mismo porque no entienden mi perfección de crianza ancestral, que comenzó mucho antes de que tu antepasado fuera siquiera considerado del género _Homo_, lo que ha sido hace bien poco!- Julianne parece un poco alterada.- ¡Mis ojos son rasgados porque mi bisabuela por doble parte de madre era una sílfide de Hong-Kong! ¡Y me voy antes de ser más insultada!. ¡Operada, yo! Si eso es cierto, tú llevas en descomposición algunas semanas y todavía no lo has notado.

La ofendida y singular muchacha se levanta y abandona la habitación, dejando tras de sí un delicioso aroma a fresas con chocolate caliente.

-Tengo que aprender a decir eso antes…- masculla para sí la autora, levantándose y asomando a la puerta tras ponerse unas gafas de sol de alta protección. Podría cegarla el fuerte brillo de las sonrisas perfectas de afuera. – Siguiente, por favor.

De entre la perfección aparece una chica _total_. Viste un uniforme escolar, sí, pero tiene ciertas peculiaridades sobre reglamentación: empezando desde abajo, botas de cuero con enorme tacón fino, puesto que son mucho más cómodas que esos antiestéticos zapatos planos; debe pertenecer a una familia pobre, pobre, porque las medias negras se han quedado pequeñas y sólo llegan a la rodilla, que ni los Weasley; algo así con la falda, la chica debe haber hecho empalmada con el sábado noche, ya que es talla XS de tamaño reducido; las sobrias blusas quedan mucho más vistosas en plan corsé, motivo por el que para permitir la respiración llevan más botones desabrochados que otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa, tía?- se sienta repantigada en la silla.- O chava, güey, tipa, tronca, como lo quieras, hablo muchos idiomas…

-Muchos "idiomas", claro… no, autora está bien.- sonríe ésta, pues la extroversión descarada de la muchacha siempre será un punto a su favor.

-Quizá te sorprenda ligeramente mi uniforme.- la autora asiente.- No es para menos. La cosa es que sin quererlo he creado una línea nueva. El lunes me recibe _Dumby_ en su despacho para barajar el implantarlo en la escuela. ¡Va a ser un éxito loco!

-¿Qué es eso de _Dumby_?

-Tía, es que a saber cómo se escribe su nombre. Es muy complicado. ¿Cómo es, _Dambeldor, o Dumbeldroe_?. ¿_Dumble­-dumble_?- se pregunta con cierto desdén.- Con lo fácil que es llamarse Pérez o García…

La autora pone los ojos en blanco, y pregunta cansadamente:

-¿Y la decencia, la educación o simplemente el realismo de ese uniforme?

-Mira, -repone con la mano en posición horizontal y mirándola fijamente.- yo eso que dices no sé qué será, pero suena aburridísimo. Yo esto lo vi en un aparato muggle, así como cuadrado, y me gustó. Las alumnas de Hogwarts estamos mejor como para andar por el mundo ocultando las curvas. Bueno, yo al menos no estoy para ocultarlas. Con lo divertido que es provocar calentones…

-Y tu nombre, ¿cuál es?

-Increy McNiphika.

-¿Qué narices es eso de Increy?

-Se lo inventó mi madre. Le costó mucho encontrar uno que no tuviera nadie, pero cuando tenía tres años, lo consiguió.

-Hasta entonces, ¿cómo te llamaban?

-MS 2.369.021, la verdad es que no sé lo que significa. Mi madre nunca ha querido decírmelo.

-¿Y tu madre…?

Increy lanza un alto sollozo repentinamente, pillando de sorpresa a la autora.

-Oh, ¿cómo puedes nombrar a mi madre?- pregunta con un puño sobre el pecho y la cara contraída.- ¿Es que no tienes corazón?

-Eh… pero si tú la has nombrado antes…

-¡¡Ohh, mi madre!!. ¡No quiero hablar de ello, me persigue!- se tapa la cabeza con los brazos y los ojos viajan de izquierda a derecha velozmente.

-Bueno, si quieres te pregunto por tu lechuza…

Increy se fija en ella, y se le encoge la pupila. Sus negros ojos pintados del mismo color a brocha despiden cuatro destellos rojos.

-¡Dios mío!. ¡Es trauma tal! Pero para variar, se lo contaré a alguien a quien apenas conozco.- destapa su cara, por la que han caído derramadas como perlas, gruesas lágrimas muy ruidosas.- ¡Oh, lo siento! No quería llorar, cuando me altero mucho no consigo que mis lágrimas sean silenciosas…

La autora casi no la oye, las lágrimas hacen mucho ruido. Increy se las seca con un pañuelo que se guarda en el escote con poco decoro. En sus pechos turgentes y siempre observados por todas las miradas de deseo y envidia cochina, el fuerte ruido queda lo bastante amortiguado. Increy se lleva el dorso de una mano a la frente de forma dramática.

-Mi madre tiene a Lord Voldemort por juguete sexual.

-Venga ya, y yo a Johnny...

-¡Es en serio!. ¡No sabes lo que es aguantar a _Voldy_ por casa tres noches en semana!. ¡Es muy duro!

-Sí, duro sobre todo…- responde la autora tratando de parecer seria sin lograr ocultar del todo su tono irónico.- Y eso de _Voldy_ suena fatal.

-Pero es más moderno.- sonríe Increy.- ¿Qué es eso de Voldemort? "Voldemoras", "voldemuertos"… _Voldy_ lo entiende todo el mundo. Como decía, _Voldy_ quiso matarme cuando sólo era un bebé recién nacido y monísimo.- continúa, demasiado pendiente en contar su historia como para notar el profundo arqueamiento de cejas de la autora.- Nadie sabe por qué…

-Pues yo estoy empezando a entenderlo.- murmura la otra para sí.

-… el caso es que, la noche que intentó matarme, se encontró con mi madre, que quiso protegerme. _Voldy_ se quedó tan prendado de su obvia y exultante belleza, que hizo con ella el pacto de no matarme a cambio de que cuatro veces a la semana…

-Ya, ya, ya, no quiero más datos.- interrumpe la autora, turbada por tanta morbosidad de balde, y toma algunas notas.

-Pues eso, hubo un poco de regateo, y se quedó en tres noches. El sacrificio de mi madre debería pasar a los anales de la Historia, pero _Voldy_ no quiere que nadie sepa que se pone un collar de pinchos de vez en cuando.

-Que no quiero detalles.- corta la autora. Aparta la carpeta y mira fijamente a la otra chica.- Esta historia no va a aparecer en el fic, no es trascendente y sólo hace imaginar cosas por las que no quiero contratar servicio psicológico, - se enfada la autora, que levanta los puños en gesto tajante.- ¡que no hay presupuesto, cómo hay que hablar!

-Bueno, al menos sí contarás cómo uno a James y a Lily, ¿verdad? Tengo que ganarme el puesto de madrina en la boda, eso lo hago muy bien…

-¡Pero que la historia no va de cómo tú haces nada!- exclama la autora elevando las manos.- Y, ciertamente, me niego a que vayas a Hogwarts así vestida.

Increy entorna los ojos, que comienzan a centellear con lucecitas amarillas como un semáforo de la calle. Se pasa las manos por el cuerpo, acentuando su 110-50-110, después agarra los bordes de la silla firmemente, se inclina hacia delante:

-Te comento, y que te quede bien clarito, mona: puede decirse que acabo de nacer, y como a los que acaban de nacer, hay que hacerme caso constantemente, cuando llego el centro de atención soy yo siempre, menos para el merodeador que elija para mí, para el que no existiré. No pienso quedarme con un papel de segunda. Tengo que ser cabeza de summary.- señala Increy dibujando en el aire, con las manos, una especie de letrero.

-Y yo no puedo más. Será mejor que te vayas, Increy, porque no quiero tener que reventar, prefiero conservar mi humor para aguantar a la que venga detrás de ti.

-A lo mejor aparece por aquí mi hermana.

-Vete.- concluye la autora, con una extraña sonrisa que quizá se contenga algo más.

-¡Mi hermana Fanny, Fanny McNiphika!

-¡Adiós!- la autora cierra la puerta tras la chica, se apoya en ella suspirando.- Y no te deseo suerte porque se la deseo más a quien se encuentre en tu camino… -vuelve a abrirla.- ¡Siguiente!

La muchacha que sigue a Increy es maravillosa, fantástica, magnífica, la crème de la crème, un sueño… ¿Increy, quién es Increy? Las dos a cuál más de todo, el día que las junten en la misma habitación con Julianne se acabará el mundo porque es imposible meter tanto no-sé-qué en cuatro paredes…

[¡¡No, lo siento, no puedo!! Quiero decir, llevo ya mucho rato describiendo beldades, curvas, tonalidades que no existen, no tengo más imaginación para más. Puff, es que otra banal e infantil descripción… ¡que me aburro mucho, muchísimo! Como narrador tendré que pedir un aumento muy aumentativo. Hmm, ¿qué?. ¿Seguro que no es necesario?. ¿Seguro que puedo repetirme hasta la saciedad en las características de todas, hacerlas iguales? En fin, lo que la autora mande, que ella conoce el mercado de la demanda…]

Pues bien, esta preciosidad es de oscuros y tenebrosos cabellos con destellos color (y sabor) vainilla, largo hasta donde estaría la segunda arruga por debajo del codo izquierdo, si las tuviera, porque por supuestísimo no tiene ninguna; con labios finos, voluptuosos, color carmesí con reflejos azulados, apetecibles por ellos, envidiados por ellas como todo, real y sinceramente. ¿Quién no necesita unas tetas de infarto, unas piernas hasta el infierno de largas y torneadas, unos ojos con pestañas como columpios, un vientre que de firme parezca la Gran Meseta, y un culo que induzca constantemente al pecado?. ¡Todo el mundo!. ¡Si no, eres basura, horrible, ¿cómo se te ocurrió salir de tu inmundo y pestilente agujero?!

-Tampoco te pases.- interrumpe la autora a la voz en off.- Y mejor que no pasemos a la ropa, porque me duermo de esperar a que termines. ¡Y nuestra candidata lleva de pie todo el rato sobre sus tacones, hasta que no digas que se mueve no lo puede hacer!- se vuelve hacia la puerta.- Bueno, por favor, siéntate.

Y ella lo hace. Pero es imposible aguantarse un par de detalles: el uniforme es aún más oscuro que el habitual, lleva un montón de cadenas colgando del cuello, una lágrima negra pintada en la mejilla, y las medias son de rejilla con algunos agujeros.

-De acuerdo, comencemos. Espero que no tengas una genealogía mezclada, y tus padres no te abandonaran cuando vieron la clase de personaje que llegan a ser algunas.- comenta recordando con los ojos en blanco a las anteriores chicas.

La respuesta cuando esta abre la boca es un sonido horrible y cacofónicamente distorsionado. Vamos, que no se reconoce lo que se oye como idioma conocido. A la autora se le pone la piel de gallina, la carpeta se le cae de las manos y ella casi de la silla.

-Pero, ¿qué ha sido eso?- pregunta a media voz.

La chica no parece darse cuenta, y resulta un grotesco espectáculo ver salir semejantes aberraciones sonoras de tan preciosa figura. Vuelve a abrir la boca, el cristal de la ventana se quiebra un poco, y la autora está empezando a tener miedo. Pero la otra no se da por enterada de la crítica situación a que se enfrenta la autora, y no se calla. Sin duda es un reto.

-Piensa, piensa… ¿cómo puede ser que hable tan mal? Lo que dice es imposible de escribir, mis pobres oídos…- una bombilla se enciende en algún lugar recóndito de la cabeza de la autora.- ¡Y sus ojos!

Se incorpora, y lo que sea que sale de la boca de la candidata femenina la hace tambalear un poco, pero se despeja moviendo la cabeza; sale a toda pastilla de la habitación mientras aquella se vuelve y le grita alguna cosa, lo que acaba por romper el cristal. La autora regresa rápidamente y, aprovechando que la original no calla, le mete una pequeña bola roja en la boca, haciéndosela tragar. La otra chica al final cede, traga y empieza a hablar de nuevo:

-AZzhiAss…- carraspea- ¡gracias, así no había quien me entendiera!. ¿Qué es esto?

-Un traductor.- responde la autora, sentándose y recuperando de nuevo el resuello, con una gran sonrisa porque aquello indescriptible haya cesado por fin.- Supuse que si hacías tales chirridos era por falta de personalidad. A veces les pasa a las creadoras de originales, después sus chicas no saben hablar de forma que pueda escribirse, y si se escribieran semejantes sonidos es posible que algunos ojos se fueran para adentro para no volver a salir, del trauma.

-Oh, es horrible. ¿Entonces, yo…?

-No te olvides nunca el traductor. Sabe mucho de ortografía.- recomienda ella rápidamente. Agarra la carpeta y el bolígrafo.- Comencemos, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Ojiazul Pelinegra Simmonson. Sí, no me mires así. Yo antes tenía otro nombre, pero por algún motivo me llamaban más Ojiazul y Pelinegra, así que me los he quedado.- sonríe… Ojiazul.

-Prefiero hacer como que no lo he oído, mis pequeños traumas tienen un cupo máximo. Ahora de verdad, primera pregunta: ¿qué es lo que más te gusta hacer?

-Hum, ¿a mí? Caer del cielo. Sí, sí,- afirma también con la cabeza ante la expresión de la autora.- yo apunto a un _fandom_ cualquiera y aparezco en cualquier momento. Soy terriblemente versátil.- hace un gesto amanerado y cruza las piernas con alguna especie de elegancia.- Soy tan ideal para cualquiera que puedo aparecer para pisar a la Sakura de Naruto, ser la nueva colegiala de Inuyasha, y hacer temblar las paredes de Hogwarts, que es para lo que estoy aquí.

-Pero…

-Imagina: -extiende las manos hacia delante como si lo estuviera viendo delante de ella.- una ceremonia de selección, con un montón de niños de primero asustados. Se abren las puertas de golpe y sin ninguna educación, una figura alta y encapuchada de negro hace una magistral aparición. Y puedo decir algo como "¡Dumbledore, cuánto tiempo!", o "uff, qué viaje más movidito, me ha costado llegar", o simplemente "ya estoy aquí, ¿no empieza la ceremonia o qué?".

-¿A eso no se le llama interrupción impertinente?

-¿El qué? No, mujer. La condescendencia de Dumbledore siempre ha sido una característica suya, y conmigo mucho menos será la excepción. ¿Lo hace mi tío Ojoloco Moody y yo no puedo?- se pregunta con ironía.- Él dirá algo así como "¡oh, querida Ojiazul, no podíamos empezar sin ti, bienvenida!", o "esta es la nueva alumna, Ojiazul Pelinegra Simmonson, que estuvo estudiando en otro colegio o en su casa, da lo mismo, y ya está lista para ser mejor que todos vosotros y yo mismo, y salvar el mundo".

-Espera, ¿cómo que salvar el mundo?. ¿Cómo vas a entrar en Hogwarts con más años que neuronas?

-¡No te adelantes! Yo no esperaré para ponerme el sombrero seleccionador, porque hacer cola es de pardillos. Con mi imponente físico, nadie podrá decirme que no; de hecho, tendré que ir esquivando hilillos de baba en lo que llego al taburete. Luego el sombrero se hará un lío para colocarme, porque soy astuta y siempre consigo lo que quiero como Slytherin, pero por otro lado verá un corazón valiente y entregado como Gryffindor, marcado por un pasado oscuro.

-¿Y cuál es?- inquiere la autora, curiosa.

-¡Está oscuro, nunca me he metido a averiguarlo! No importa que sea mi pasado, en suma es como si no lo tuviera. Soy de gran fortaleza, no me afecta en absoluto, aunque puede llenarse alguna vez que otra de una ciega venganza hacia alguien o algo, por ello gano puntos para Slytherin…

-¿Y qué, no hay más casas?

-¿Más?. ¿De qué hablas? Me parece que no te has leídos los libros, vas a ser una autora regular, ¿eh?- le sonríe la original como si ella fuera una niña pequeña. Ésta se golpea con la carpeta, pero decide dejarlo correr. Podría ser muy complicado hacerla entrar en razón.

-No sé si te darás cuenta de que me estás diciendo una serie de cosas algo difíciles de enmarcar en el mundillo éste…

-¡Pero yo caigo del cielo! Vengo del mismo sitio que el sol y las estrellas.- añade con un tono místico.- ¡Hay culturas que se matarían por adorarme por ello! Por eso a veces también tengo vocación de diosa… -comienza a mesarse el pelo de forma supuestamente sensual.- La verdad es que tengo el físico para serlo.

-Eh, no. Esta historia va del lío de James y Lily, no del tuyo. Quiero decir, no podría contar todo eso sobre ti y a la vez poder desarrollar la trama que me interesa y por la que se interesa el público, por el que me esfuerzo tanto –susurra a continuación:- y os aguanto tanto…

-¡Pero qué poca imaginación!. ¡El público podría interesarse por mí! ¡Si-si mi vida es mucho más interesante, tiene más cosas!- explica la otra con los ojos como platos, no puede comprender lo que la autora le está diciendo. ¿Dejar pasar la oportunidad, única, de contratarla? Se señala el cuerpo en un acto de choque que, piensa, servirá:- ¿Pero acaso no me ves?

-Afortunadamente, desde que no leo ciertos _fics_, no me aumentan las dioptrías.

La original se levanta. Se siente rechazada, algo que jamás le había pasado nunca. Es imposible de creer para ella. Grita mientras se señala a sí misma para enfatizarse, perdiendo ya los papeles:

-Pero… ¡soy rebelde, visto de negro oscuro!. ¡Soy feminista, mando a paseo a los _playboys_ como Sirius Black y James Potter, y mira que eso es muy difícil!. ¡Me quedé sin familia y se lo cuento a todo el mundo, soy un espíritu de superación!. ¡Soy una diosa del sexo, pero lo disimulo!. ¡Puedo la hija de Dumbledore, la hermana de James, de Sirius… incluso de Peter Pettigrew!. ¿Encontrarás alguien más polifacético?. ¡Tengo un cuerpo que ha matado a tres personas del infarto!. ¡No se me puede pedir más: soy perfecta!

-¡No quiero gente perfecta! Si eres perfecta, la historia no es divertida por definición. Lo divertido son los errores, las debilidades.

-¡Puedo equivocarme perfectamente si quieres!

La autora niega con la mano, tranquilamente. Si se altera puede acabar gritando en mayúsculas, y prefiere no terminar tan mal.

-Además, este papel se te queda pequeño, en serio, búscate un autor que te quiera de protagonista sin importarle lo que le pase a los demás. Ahí afuera hay muchos así.

La chica parpadea y lo piensa. Habla pausadamente, comprendiendo y sonriendo cuanto más comprende:

-Sí, es verdad… no tengo por qué perder el tiempo contigo… ¡el mundo me espera!

Corre hacia la puerta, la abre y sale escopeteada por ella. La autora inspira, espira y coge aire de nuevo:

-¡Siguiente!

El narrador se aburre de describir, en serio. Sólo piensa decir que está muy buena, lleva un uniforme súper pequeño y aires de ser muy _sexy._ Pensando sobre el particular, podría haber dicho lo mismo de las demás sin desviarse mucho al hacerlo.

-¡Hola! Me llamo Fantasy, Fantasy McNiphika. Aunque me llaman Fanny.

A la autora se le dilatan los orificios nasales, por decirlo bien. Se levanta y pasa por la puerta sin decirle nada a Fanny. De repente, pega un resbalón sobre los talones, avanzando un par de metros, y en el suelo acaba.

-Pero, ¿qué…?

Un montón de beldades la rodean, la ayudan algunas a incorporarse. Una de ellas, con melodiosa voz, la informa:

-Pasó un Sirius por aquí, aunque ya se lo llevó Lily de la oreja, se le han ido cayendo fluidos corporales, mayoritariamente saliva y…

-¡Agh, saliva de Sirius!- exclama la autora con algo de asco, levantando los brazos y contemplando su mojadura.

-Pues ahora hay menos porque unas cuantas originales han recogido mucha en botecitos para hacerse filtros para la piel.- comenta otra.- Sobre todo una rubia despampanante…

-¡Envidiosa!- grita una anónima del fondo.

-¡Te estás refiriendo a mí, y no me he ido!- reclaman unas cuatro al mismo tiempo.

-¿Y si lo dejáis para luego, y me ayudáis? -pide la autora, que aún se desliza torpemente.- ¿Vosotras no os resbaláis?

-Querida, -responde la primera que le ha hablado con esa vocecita.- nosotras no resbalamos, tendemos a la perfección.

-¡Puff, yo ya llegué hace algunos años!

-¡Yo hace más!

Y más o menos todas las originales femeninas, ayudando a la autora y deslizándose por encima de la superficie del suelo, la ayudan a salir del pasillo; porque todas son buenísimas en general, excepto las que son unas bordes porque así parecen más misteriosas y ligan más.

Pero Fanny no se ha movido, aunque se considera muy buena. Ha pensado en dejarle una nota a la autora para que le haga la entrevista después. Buscando un papel, Fanny encuentra la consola de la autora, la coge y la abre sin pensar.

Se oye un ruidito, y se enciende una luz en la consola. Asoma en la pantalla un puño cerrado alrededor de una antorcha.

-¡A por ella!- chilla la consola con voz de mujer, de forma muy enérgica. Fanny, asustada, intenta cerrarla con dificultad.- ¡No escaparás!. ¡A la hoguera!

-¡Socorro!- grita Fanny a sus compañeras de afuera.

-¿Qué hace McNiphika?- pregunta una rubia altísima a una morenaza.

-Creo que está jugando al _Viborilles. _Pobrecita, eso no tiene escapatoria.

-¿Al _Viborilles_?. ¿Eso no era una leyenda?

-Más bien no. Ten cuidado, apártate, el juego se la lleva.- advierte con cuidado la morenaza a la rubia altísima.

Se oye un chillido muy agudo que, si no fuera porque Ojiazul ya se lo cargó, hubiera roto el cristal.

Y después, nada.

-Pobre Fanny…- susurra la rubia altísima con lástima.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fin de otro capítulo. Advierto que el próximo tardará bastante, pero ya tengo el proyectillo más o menos planeado.

Quiero que quede decidado a los colegas y compañeros de Los Malos Fics y sus Autores, gracias por las ideas que me han dado sin saberlo para este fanfic y por las enseñanzas que entre todos recogemos en el foro, si las sabemos aprovechar podemos ser mejores autores.

Muchísimas gracias por los reviews recibidos, os agradezco el gusto de verdad. Agradezco la recomendación que ha hecho de este fic en su blog de fanfiction a LatexoHPo, es todo un halago para mí.

¡Un saludo!

RL-P


End file.
